The Light Which Cast's Shadows
by RedRocker13
Summary: ON-HIATUS - Selene Potter is kidnapped and raised by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, to be Voldemort's right hand. In this universe, the Potter's are alive, and aligned firmly with the Order. Their daughter is devoutly loyal to Voldemort. A war between the Light and the Dark is coming. But which is which? Idea suggested by froper98.
1. A Baby For Bella

_A/N: This is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by JK Rowling. I own nothing._

 _This fic was suggested by froper98. They suggested the idea of a female Harry, named Selene, who was brought up by the Lestranges to be Voldemort's right hand._

 _Anyways, enjoy- RR13._

 _Halloween 1997- Godric's Hollow 04:31_

James Potter sat at the kitchen table in his home at Godric's Hollow. A glass of firewhiskey sat in front of him. He sat staring at it. Sixteen years ago on this night, his entire world had changed.

" _James! How are ya, buddy?" Sirius grinned, stepping through the door and embracing his oldest friend. James chuckled happily, returning the embrace._

" _I'm not bad, my friend. How are you?"_

" _I'm surviving." Sirius grinned, stepping back, allowing Remus to step in, shaking James' hand. Finally, Peter Pettigrew stepped in. He nodded curtly at James, but couldn't meet his eyes._

" _Peter, how are you?" James asked. Peter mumbled a reply, but still wouldn't meet his eyes._

" _What's up, Wormtail?" Sirius frowned "Cat got your tongue?"_

" _I'm fine." The feeble man replied. Peter Pettigrew was easily the odd one out of the bunch. The Marauders as they referred to themselves. James was courageous and brave. Sirius was handsome and charming. Remus was logical and calculated. Peter was none of these things. He was a spineless coward, and he knew it. There was one thing that he was exceptionally good at however. Surviving. No matter the cost. And tonight, his friends would learn that first hand. The cost would be paid in full._

James shook his head, trying to dispel the memories. He knew it was in vain though. Every year, they arose, and every year he was forced to relive them.

" _James?" a voice from upstairs called._

" _I'm down here, Lily." He called back "Come on down, and bring Selene, her favourite Godfathers are here."_

 _Lily Potter, the beautiful redheaded wife of James came into view as she stepped downstairs, the sleeping form of her daughter in her arms._

" _Hey, Lils." Sirius grinned._

" _Hey guys." Lily smiled back._

" _How's my little girl doing?" asked Sirius, as Lily handed her to her godfather._

" _She's tired out. James spent the day playing with her." Lily smiled._

" _Were the toys for Selene or for James?" Sirius chuckled._

" _I'm fairly certain James played with them more than Selene did." Lily chuckled back._

" _Hey, I did not."_

" _Why are we stood in the hall? Come in. I'll make us some tea." Lily guided the guests into the living room, before making her way to the kitchen._

" _Let me help you." offered Peter._

" _That's very kind of you, Wormy."_

 _Whilst Lily busied herself with gathering five cups, she didn't notice Peter slip a small amount of purple powder into the teapot, and fill it with hot water. Lily turned around to see Peter had made the tea, and was setting the teapot on the tray. "That was quick."_

" _Magic." he shrugged._

 _The two carried the tea and cups through to the living room, where the three men were sat chatting happily about work. Selene was still sleeping peacefully, now in Remus' arms._

 _Lily joined the conversation as she poured the tea, and handed the steaming cups round. She sat down next to James, taking Harry from Remus. Peter stood in the doorway watching. James raised his cup to his lips and sipped at the tea. Remus and Sirius followed suit. Lily was focusing on Harry far too much to notice anything was wrong. James was the first to collapse. His vision had become blurry. He tried standing, but to no avail. He collapsed in his seat._

" _James? James, what's wrong?" Lily asked, panic rising in her voice. She looked over to see Sirius and Remus in similar states. Finally, she looked round at Peter. He had his wand drawn, and pointed directly at her._

" _Hand over the girl, Lily." He said, his eyes narrowed._

" _Peter? You did this? What's going on?" She stood up, spinning round to face him, all the while, clutching Harry close to her._

" _It's just as Dumbledore always say's, it's for the greater good, Lily.."_

" _NO! No! Not my Selene! Please, Peter. We're friends."_

" _Lily! It doesn't have to be like this,just hand her over!"_

 _A curse struck Lily's leg, and she collapsed on the floor. She grunted in pain, but she wasn't going to give Peter the satisfaction of hearing her scream. As it turned out, she wouldn't have to. She was hit with a full body bind. Peter casually strolled over and crouched down to eye level with her, where she was knelt, tears brimming in her eyes. Selene had woken and begun to cry._

" _It's okay, Lily. Selene's going to be just fine." He sighed, gently pulling the infant from her grasp. With that, he strolled out of the room, as if he had done nothing more than wish her well. Lily heard the front door, open and close, and was left with the unconscious forms of her husband and her friends, tears streaming down her face._

 _Halloween 1997- Riddle Manor 04:31_

Elsewhere, someone else was reliving their memories of that particular Halloween.

 _Three hooded figures stood waiting outside. As Peter approached, they turned to face him. "Took you long enough, Wormtail!" called the tallest. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost."_

" _Sorry, Rabastan." Peter shrugged. "It took longer than I thought."_

" _Never mind that." hissed the shortest. "You have her? Selene?"_

" _Right here, Bella." said Peter._

" _Give her to me." she whispered. Peter handed the bundle to Bellatrix. Bellatrix gently took the bundle from him, and cooed at the baby. "Hello, Selene."_

" _What of the parents?" asked the third figure, Rodolphus._

" _We're the parents!" Bellatrix snapped at Rodolphus._

" _The Potters, Black and Lupin are all bound up in there." said Peter, indicating the house behind them._

" _We're not killing them?" Rabastan frowned._

" _No. They're no threat to us. We have the girl. The prophecy stated that she'd be the one to bring about the fall of the dark."_

" _And with our guidance, and love and support. She shall." smiled Bella. "She'll conquer the ultimate dark Lord. Albus Dumbledore."_

Bellatrix smiled at the memory. The three of them had bullied Peter into telling them where the Potter's were hiding. The rat was cleverer than she had given him credit for. He had convinced them that he should go in and retrieve the girl. He had probably known that they'd kill him when he was of no further use to them. Nevertheless, it was one of her happiest memories. She would never forget the day that she became a mother. She remembered holding the small bundle in her arms, and looking deep into the brilliant emerald eyes. She remembered the overwhelming sensation of love, as she cradled the small baby. Now, the girl was grown up, and Bellatrix was so proud of her. The girl had become exactly what she wanted her to be. Voldemort's favourite. His right hand. His personal assassin. Standing up, she stretched and decided to go find the girl in question.

 _Halloween 1997- Riddle Manor 04:31_

Riddle Manor had been built during the height of the first wizarding war. Being a half blood family, the Riddle's didn't have a manor like the Malfoy's, but as soon as he had the finance's, Voldemort had commissioned a manor to put Lucius Malfoy's home to shame. Currently, two frequent visitors to the manor were stood in a training room, duelling. One of them was an older man, with a goatee that had once been black, but was beginning to show flecks of grey. He had short greying hair, and was wearing traditional Death Eater robes. His opponent was a lean young girl, with long black hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, even then, it still reached the small of his back. She was wearing her regular training gear, and was currently dodging a myriad of dark spells that most aurors would have fled from. Even then, it still reached the small of his back. "You're doing good, kid. Try this on for size." the man called and shot a curse at her. The girl backflipped out of the line of fire and shot one back. It hit the man in the jaw, sending him staggering back.

"Getting slow, old man?"

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled, and shot several spells at her in quick succession. The girl somersaulted out of the way, however, one of the spells hit her side as she rolled. The girl fell to the floor, winded. The man walked over to her, and jabbed his wand to her neck.

"I win." he said.

"Geez, Uncle Rab. Ever heard of ladies first?"

Rabastan shrugged. "You seemed to be doing okay. You just need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

Selene rolled her eyes, and held out her hand to let Rabastan pull her up. "Thanks, I think."

"You'll appreciate it someday, I'm sure." Rabastan chuckled. "You should go wash and change, you know the Dark Lord wants to speak to you later."

"You just don't want my mother to see how hard you pushed me do you?" Selene teased.

"I'll admit she frightens me more than anyone." Rabastan shrugged.

"Thanks for sparring with me, Uncle." Selene smiled, and placed a small kiss on Rabastan's cheek.

"Anything for you, Selene." Rabastan replied.

After Selene had showered, and changed, she had sat in a chair by the fire and occupied herself with a book on advanced dark arts. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called. The door opened and the Dark Lord himself entered. Unlike Death Eaters, the occupant of the room didn't bow before Voldemort. In fact, she barely acknowledged him before she returned to his book.

"How are you finding that book, Selene?"

"Interesting. I'm particularly looking forward to using the decapitation curse."

"I thought you might like that one."

"What can I do for you, my lord?" Selene asked, closing the book at last. "I doubt you sought out my company for a social call."

"I've told you many time's, Selene. Please, don't call me that. Only the lower ranked Death Eaters call me that. You know I've always thought of you as family."

"Sorry, it takes some getting used to." Selene smirked.

"No matter. I have an assignment for you."

"What sort of assignment?"

"One of my inner circle is planning to betray me. I would like you to show him the error of his ways."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, but you must be careful. Reports from our spies within the DMLE have reported that the auror patrols have increased." said Voldemort.

"Aurors, they're dime a dozen. No problem."

Voldemort sighed. "Selene, overconfidence is not a desirable trait."

"Modesty is overrated." she shrugged.

"So it seems." the dark shrugged. "I'll take my leave now. Oh, and your mother was looking for you. Best not to keep her waiting."

Selene nodded, and Voldemort left the room. "Best go see what Mum wants then." Selene muttered to herself, grabbing her coat and wand, and leaving also.

Selene found her mother in the library. She had been searching the entire mansion for her daughter, not an easy feat given the size of Riddle Manor. "There you are!" Bellatrix smiled. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was training with Uncle Rab, then I had a meeting with the Dark Lord."

"You met with the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix gasped.

"Yes, he had a new mission for me." Selene frowned.

"Oh, Selene! I'm so proud of you!" Bellatrix grinned, grabbing her daughter, and pulling her into a hug.

"Geez, Mum!" Selene groaned. "I'm not a kid anymore, you don't need to treat me like one all the time, y'know."

"Shh, dear." Bellatrix cooed. "You know how important it is that you accomplish the Dark Lord's wishes. He trusts you."

"Geez, Mum." Selene grumbled. "I understand my duties, you don't need to remind me everyday."

"Do you have any other assignments, dear?" asked Bellatrix, smiling at her daughter proudly.

"Yeah. Word amongst the lower ranked Death Eaters is that Macnair's planning on letting slip some information to the DMLE."

"Why would he do that?" Bellatrix frowned. "I never liked the man, but I never thought he'd turn tail so easily."

"It's obvious isn't it?" smirked Selene, proud that she had figured something out before he mother. "He's pitting us and the DMLE against each other. He gives each of us just enough info to work with. The Dark Lord is happy with his reports from the ministry, the ministry are happy with his reports on us. It suits both his public life, and his private life. Unfortunately for him, both lives are about to come to an end."

"You know, Macnair said we should have left you to rot at the Potters." said Bellatrix.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Selene snarled. "Well then, maybe I'll leave him to rot somewhere."

"You're quite scary when you do that, dear." Bellatrix giggled. Selene merely chuckled in response.

 _1_ _st_ _November 1997- Knockturn Alley 03:19_

Walden Macnair staggered out of the Snake's Fang a little after two in the morning. After trying, and failing to walk in a straight line down the road, he surrendered to the alcohol in his system, and slowly staggered down the road, with his shoulder on the wall, pushing himself along. "Mushta drunk more than I thought." he grumbled to himself. "What kinda bloody pub shtops sherving thish early."

"You'll have had your last drink then?" came a voice from behind him. Macnair turned around to see a figure dressed all in black perched on a wall. His vision was so blurred, he could barely make them out from the shadows around them. From the voice, he assumed it was a girl.

"Who the hell are you?" he slurred.

"You don't recognise me, Macnair?" the girl asked, leaping down from her perch.

"Wait, you? The Lestrange's bastard child…. Uh…. Sally?"

"Selene. Selene Lestrange. I'm also the girl that the Dark Lord turns to, if he has a problem."

"Well, what do you want? You want me to buy you a drink? Is that it? Well, tough luck. I'm all outta galleons." Macnair chuckled.

"Nothing quite so… Crass. No, like I said, I get rid of the Dark Lord's problems." Selene said, smiling at the man. Faster than the older, drunk Death Eater could respond, Selene had drawn a knife, and jammed it into Macnair's left eye. The man screamed in pain.

"Argh! You little bitch!" he roared, staggering backwards.

"We're only getting started, Walden." Selene chuckled, drawing another knife. Macnair, drew his wand and aimed it at Selene's chest. The pain from his eye seemed to sober him somewhat, though Selene noticed that his wand arm was shaking.

"I told them they should've left you to rot!" Macnair spat. "I told them! And they didn't listen!". Macnair shot a curse at Selene. The girl lazily sidestepped it, and shot a quick cutting curse at his legs. Macnair grunted in pain, as the curse made a small gash in his leg. Selene quickly fired off several more. Several small cuts appeared on his face, arms and chest. The man moaned in pain. Selene sent a bone breaking curse at his legs, causing him to drop to his knees. "You little bitch!" he cried. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! And your mother! And your father! I'll kill them all!" he screamed at her.

"Careful now, Walden." Selene smirked at him. "Wouldn't want you to lose your head."

"What the hell are you on about?!" he yelled. But his answer never came. The last thing Walden Macnair saw was a jet of purple light headed straight for him. Then, there was blackness. Selene watched in fascination as Macnair's head slid from his neck and hit the floor with a thud. Blood spurted out of the stump, spraying over the wall behind him. Then, the body fell to the ground, unmoving. Selene picked up the head, and disapparated on the spot.

 _1_ _st_ _November 1997- Riddle Manor 10:24_

Voldemort sat in the chair at his desk, listening to Lucius Malfoy relay his latest report. "I am quite certain that the Minister is unaware of our machinations within the ministry."

"Excellent, thank you, Lucius. Is-" Voldemort began, but was cut off when the door opened and Selene stepped in.

"My Lord, I've… Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company. I can come back."

"No, no, it is quite alright. Come in, Selene." Voldemort smiled. "And do stop calling me that.". Selene blushed and stepped closer to the desk.

"Uncle Lucius? Is that you?"

"Hello dear." Lucius smiled at his niece. "It's been a long time since I saw you."

"At least a year. I thought you were in Albania?" Selene grinned, wrapping her uncle in a hug.

"I was, trying to convince the werewolves to side with us in the coming war. I got back and was immediately assigned to assessing the current minister's knowledge of our movements."

"And?" she asked, releasing the man.

"I doubt that he'd realise it was us if we were to go in, wearing our uniforms and shoot the dark mark into the sky."

"Fudge always was an idiot." Selene giggled.

"Yes, but that is exactly what makes him a threat." Voldemort frowned. "Speaking of threats to our organisation. How is Macnair?"

"Macnair? Walden Macnair?" Lucius frowned. "Surely he hasn't turned his back on us?"

"He rather foolishly thought he could pit us against the ministry." Voldemort sighed.

"I showed him the error of his ways." Selene grinned, pulling a small box out of her pocket, and enlarging it wandlessly. She threw it to Voldemort, who caught it. He opened the box, and paled considerably.

"This is Walden Macnair's head."

"That is Walden Macnair's head."

"Was the killing curse too simplistic?" Voldemort sighed.

"I never liked the man." Selene shrugged.

"I brought him back a bottle of firewhiskey." Lucius whispered in her ear. "I'm definitely winning the best gift competition.". Selene rolled her eye's. "Don't worry, I got some for you too."

"Well, at least he's out of the way now." said Voldemort, throwing the box and its contents into the fire. "Next time, please don't bring me back a trophy."

"I thought a scumbag like Macnair warranted a little harsher punishment." said Selene.

"I suppose you can't be raised for 16 years by Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange without picking up a little of their mannerisms." shrugged Lucius.

"Quite." agreed Voldemort. "Well, excellent work as always Selene."

"Thank you, Uncle Tom."

"Uncle Tom?"

"Well, you said you didn't want me to call you 'My Lord', right?" Selene asked. "And you've always said that we're practically family, so Uncle Tom."

Voldemort laughed. "Uncle Tom, yes, yes… I like that. My dear sweet Selene.". He picked up the firewhiskey that Lucius had brought back for him. "A toast." he declared, pouring three glasses, handing one each to Lucius and Selene, then picking up the third for himself. "To Selene Lestrange."


	2. War Games

The Light Which Casts Shadows: Chapter Two-

 _Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office, 6th November 1997_

The Order of the Phoenix had convened for an emergency meeting. Albus Dumbledore was sat at his desk, whilst the others were sat on several conjured armchairs, or perched on the edge of cabinets. "If we could please move onto the next item on the agenda. Severus? I believe you have information for us."

"The murder of Walden Macnair was indeed the Dark Lord's idea." Snape said, curtly.

"You know this for certain?"

"Yes. I heard it from Narcissa just this morning."

"Any idea who it was?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"No. Though it was not the Dark Lord himself. Despite what Macnair thought, he wasn't that important." replied Snape. "Lucius was in a meeting with him at that time anyway."

"So it wasn't Snakeface, or Malfoy…" A pink haired woman muttered to himself. "Hmmm… Maybe Bellatrix?". Snape rolled his eye's at the woman.

"You're always so quick to blame your dear aunt, aren't you Tonks?"

"It's definitely her M.O." Tonks shrugged.

"Regardless, Bellatrix was occupied at the time of Macnair's murder."

"But why Macnair?" asked James. "He was basically a nobody."

"He must've done something to upset the Dark Lord." Moody muttered.

"I'll have a dig around his file at the DMLE and see if I can find anything interesting." James said.

"Thank you, James." Dumbledore nodded.

"For now, it seem's that an unknown entity killed Macnair." Moody frowned.

"You're certain that it was the Dark Lord's orders, Severus?" asked Severus

"Positive." Snape nodded.

"Is there no-one else that could have done it?"

"I doubt that a lower ranking Death Eater would have had the knowledge, nor the capability to use the decapitation curse."

"Which rules out a vast majority of the Death Eaters."

"So, it had to be an inner circle member?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, which means that they're marked, just as I am. When I'm next called to the Dark Lord's side, he may mention it."

"Thank you, Severus. Please inform us of who carried out the act. Clearly, they are someone we should be wary of."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Next item on our agenda, Tonks, have you thought anymore on my offer?"

"Not yet, Headmaster. I'm sorry. This business with Macnair has taken any free time I might've had away from me." Tonks sighed.

"Not to worry, When you're ready." Dumbledore nodded.

"Finally, given current events, I believe that we should all keep in regular contact, thus, I had Filius and Miss Granger prepare these coins for our use. Simply tap them with your wand when you wish to call an Emergency meeting. We'll meet here. Hogwarts is well guarded enough against unwanted intruders that we should be safe. You're all keyed into my floo, so travel shouldn't be an issue." he said, handing a basket of golden coins around. Each member took one, and pocketed it. "If that is all, then meeting adjourned."

"Good, I need to check on a potion." Snape muttered, standing.

"And I need to check on Cyrus. I'll bet he hasn't done his homework" said Lily, following after him. Outside, Snape turned to Lily. "What do you think, Lil's?"

"I don't know, Sev." Lily said, shaking her head. "I mean, it's definitely Voldemort's style to kill his own followers, but, why Macnair? You heard James, he was a nobody."

"Moody's right, he must have upset the Dark Lord somehow."

"I dread to think how, to warrant such a brutal execution."

"I know, Lil's. Don't worry. You're safe here. Cyrus is safe here."

"I hope so, Sev."

 _Hogwarts, Courtyard, Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office, 6th November 1997_

Cyrus Potter was sat in the courtyard, reading a going over a herbology textbook. Neville Longbottom was sat next to him, proofreading on of his herbology essays. "That's almost right, Cy." said Neville, pointing to a paragraph. "But I think you mean Puffa Pods. Halfway through this paragraph, you start talking about fluxweed."

"Huh? Oh man." Cyrus groaned. He quickly flipped to the relevant page. "My pages are stuck together!" He cried. Neville merely chuckled in response. "Know a spell to save my book?" Cyrus asked meekly. Neville pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the stuck together pages.

"Apertus." he said. The pages fell apart, revealing two very dirty pages. "Tersus Sersum." he said waving his wand over the two dirty pages. The pages became whiter, and crisp, until they appeared as new as the day the book had been purchased. "Hermione taught that one to me." he grinned. "It's a life saver. It's saved my potions book more times than I can count."

"Twenty points to Hufflepuff for excellent spellwork, Mr. Longbottom." came a voice.

"Mum." Cyrus grinned.

"Hey, honey." Lily smiled, wrapping an arm around Cyrus' shoulder, and pulling him into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mum." said Cyrus.

"And how about you, Neville?" she asked, hugging the older boy.

"I'm well, thanks, Aunt Lily. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you, Neville."

Neville had been born a few days before Selene and the two had spent a lot of time together as babies. James and Lily had been named as Neville's godparents, and had often looked after him when Frank and Alice had been away on Auror missions. He was something of an older brother figure for Cyrus. Lily looked at the two boys sadly. It had been sixteen years since she had seen her eldest child, Selene. She didn't even know if the girl was alive or dead. Looking at the two boys made her heart ache for the missing child, the daughter she never got to know.

"Mum, are you okay?" Cyrus asked, frowning at the woman. He had no idea that he had once had, or perhaps still did have, an older sister.

"Yes, dear. Everything's fine." Lily smiled at him. "I have to be going now, be good. I'll see you Tuesday. Neville, I'll see you Monday morning. Don't forget your homework!"

"Mum, it's Saturday!" Cyrus whined.

"I know, and it's due in on Tuesday."

"I'll get Hermione to help me." Cyrus sighed.

"No, I'm marking Cyrus' essay. Not Hermione's. She's a sixth year, third year charms is far below her level."

"But Mum!"

"I may be your mother, but I'm also the charms teacher, and I can assign you detention." Lily warned. "You don't want that do you?"

"I'll do it." he gulped, remembering the last time all too clearly.

"Good, I'll see you Tuesday then." she smiled, kissing the top of his head, then Neville's, and heading towards the second floor, where her office was located.

"What did she make you do last time?" asked Neville, chuckling.

"I had to scrub the toilets on the fourth floor, without magic."

"Ew."

"I know, with Filch mumbling about old tortures as well." Cyrus shuddered.

"You'd best get it done. Just make those changes I mentioned, and this essay should be fine." Neville said, handing Cyrus his essay back.

"Thanks." Cyrus nodded, taking the assignment off Neville, and tucking it into his bag. "Time to start on Charms.". He frowned, deep in thought.

"You're going to get Hermione to do it, aren't you?"

"I'm going to get Hermione to do it." he nodded, grinning. "Come on, she loves charms."

 _Hogwarts, Snape's Potions Laboratory, November 8th 1997_

The call to Voldemort's side didn't come until two days later. Snape was in his laboratory at Hogwarts. He had just finished slicing several flobberworms into quarter inch slices. He slid them off the cutting board and into the potion. He stirred it counter-clockwise three times, and added a sprig of peppermint. The potion didn't call for it, but it helped the otherwise abysmal flavour. As he dropped the peppermint sprig in, there was a sharp pain in his arm. Snape gasped in pain. The Dark Mark was flaring. The Dark Lord was calling. Pulling on his robes and mask, he apparated to Riddle Manor.

 _Riddle Manor, Meeting Room, November 8th 1997_

As he walked into the main meeting room, he saw several Death Eaters. All of them had their hoods up, and their silver masks in place. Voldemort was sat at the head of the table, with Lucius to his left, and Bellatrix to his right. Both were far too recognisable, even with their hoods up and masks on. It was a wonder Lucius hadn't been identified a million times over. Snape realised that their were only two empty spaces left. He took his seat, and waited for Voldemort to begin. "Please, my friends, remove your masks, lower your hoods." the Dark Lord began. Around the table, the men and women removed their masks and lowered their hoods. Snape recognised them all. Yaxley, Jugson, Barty Crouch Jr, the three Lestranges, Lucius and Dolohov. Voldemort look around the table. "As you may have noticed, we have an empty seat at our table tonight." he said, gesturing to the chair. "It is a shame to leave a seat open, and so, I would like to introduce you to the person, who will be filling this seat from now on. Come in.". The door opened, and a figure wearing a long dark cloak stepped in. They came to stand next to Voldemort, who stood, and placed an arm around her. "This, is my niece, I expect you to treat her, as you would me."

"I was unaware you had a niece, my Lord." Dolohov said.

"Miss Lestrange has been with me for longer than some of you."

"Lestrange?" Yaxley frowned. "Your kid, Bella?"

"Yes, she's mine. Which means if you lay a finger on her, I'll cut them off!" she grinned. The Death Eaters laughed at Bellatrix's obligatory threat, even voldemort chuckled, before clearing his throat.

"As I was saying, I'd like to introduce Miss Lestrange. She is my right hand, my personal assassin. It was her who dealt with the late Walden Macnair.". Snape kept his regular mask of indifference, but inside his mind was reeling. This young girl was the one who had killed Macnair? From what he could see of her face, she appeared to be a young girl. Perhaps younger than some of his students at Hogwarts. The thought of a girl as young as that knowing such dark magic was stomach churning.

"Come dear, sit." he said gesturing to the empty seat. The girl sat, but did not remove her hood, as everyone else had done. Voldemort took his seat, and began the meeting. "Severus, what new's from the Order do you have for us?"

"Unfortunately, nothing of value, my lord." Snape said. "The Order have made little to no progress in recent months. They're like dogs chasing their tails.".

"What an apt analogy." Voldemort chuckled.

"They are concerned with the brutality of the attack on Macnair, however."

"I fear I must agree, my lord." Yaxley nodded. "Miss Lestrange, whilst I respect your magical abilities, this attack will inevitably draw a lot of attention."

"I agree." Dolohov nodded.

"As do I." Barty nodded.

"Barty!" hissed Bellatrix. "That's your cousin!"

"Sorry, Bella. But, Yaxley's right. The last thing we need right now is attention." Barty shrugged.

"Very well." said Voldemort. "Miss Lestrange. From now on, please try and refrain.". The girl under the cloak nodded, but said nothing. "As it happens, Barty is quite right. Our sources have informed me that there is a grave in Godric's Hollow that is marked with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Barty, I would like you to investigate it."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well, meeting adjourned."

Selene stepped out of the meeting room. A boy with platinum blonde slicked back hair was stood, leaning against the wall. "Hey, cuz." he smirked at her.

"Draco, hey. I didn't know you were here."

"Father brought me along." he shrugged. "I think he wants to talk to the Dark Lord about my marking."

"That's a big honour, Draco." Selene smiled, hugging her cousin. "How have you been?"

"Well, thank you. Yourself?"

"The same."

"I heard about your… handiwork, with Macnair."

"I never liked that jerk." Selene shrugged.

"A jerk is an understatement." Malfoy nodded. "But even so-"

"Stop right there." Selene snarled. "If you're about to tell me that I went to far, then you can shut up! I've just stood in a room, and had a whole group of middle aged morons tell me that!"

"I wasn't going to say that at all." Draco said, his face a shade paler than usual.

"Good. What were you going to say?"

"Before I was so rudely interrupted?" Draco smirked, but stopped at the look on Selene face. He was fairly certain that look was one that kept Dragon's awake at night. "I was going to say that your execution of Macnair has sent shockwaves throughout the magical community."

"Really? I would've hardly called Macnair a pillar of the community." Selene frowned.

"Exactly, he was basically a no-one." said Draco. "A no-one, and he was beheaded!"

"Ah, I get it." Selene sighed. "Every politician in the country's on edge."

"Exactly, a no-one got beheaded, what's going to happen to the people who actually have power?"

"Who cares? We only really hurt mudbloods."

"Exactly, but they don't know if he was killed by us, or the order."

"Really? How stupid are they? Whe was the last time the Order beheaded anyone?"

"Macnair was marked though, an inner circle member."

"So am I, and I kill other people who have it. Geez, Draco."

"Look, my point is, everyone's gonna be on edge from now on. Maybe lay low for a while?"

"Draco, when Uncle Tom gives an order, I must follow it. It is a great honour to be chosen to complete an assignment for our cause." Selene smiled, sadly at him. "You must learn to put the cause above all else, even our lives. See you later, Draco.". Draco stood watching after her for a few moments, deep in thought.

"Uncle Tom?"

"What's that, Draco?" came a voice from behind him. Draco spun round. Barty Crouch Jr had just stepped out of the meeting room. He had discarded his robes and mask, and was as impeccably dressed as ever.

"Barty, I didn't hear you there."

"That's why I'm such a great spy." Barty grinned, as he sauntered over.

"And, oh so modest." Draco sighed, jokingly.

"Eh, modesty is overrated." the handsome man shrugged.

"So, when did our dear cousin start referring to the Dark Lord as Uncle Tom?"

"What?" Barty asked, shocked. "Uncle Tom? No way. That's fantastic!" he laughed.

"So, you heard about her killing Macnair?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." he nodded, straightening himself out. "I worry sometimes that there's too much Bellatrix in her, and not enough Rodolphus."

"Maybe. She does spend a lot of time with her mother."

"Bellatrix does have a very… Dominant aura." Barty nodded. "Anyway, I have a mission to accomplish. See ya around, cuz."

"A mission already?" Draco frowned. "You only just returned from your last mission."

"Yeah, I'm being sent to scope out a clue to the Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly Hallows? Come on, Barty, that's just a story."

"Well, that may be the case, but according to our sources, there's a grave in Godric's Hollow with the markings all over it. Regardless, the Dark Lord's given me orders, and they must be followed. You'll have to learn that if you're gonna be a fully marked Death Eater like Selene and I." Barty said. "Gotta go, give my love to Selene.". As Barty left, Draco turned to look out of a window, his mind whirring.

"They are just a story, aren't they?"

 _Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, November 8th 1997_

"Severus, do you have any information on the Macnair murder?" Dumbledore asked, staring over his half moon spectacles at the potions master.

"Yes, headmaster. I do." Snape nodded. "The killer was a young woman who was only named as 'Miss Lestrange'."

"Lestrange?" James frowned. "Bellatrix has a kid?"

"I would assume it's hers." Snape shrugged. "Or Rabastans. Either way. I'm afraid I don't have much else on her."

"She can't be very old. Bella's only 38." said Lily.

"I didn't get a good look at her, to be honest." said Snape. "From what I could make out, she appeared to be very young. In her late teens at the oldest."

"Disgusting." Mrs Weasley muttered. "Using children as weapons in a war."

"Severus, is there any way you could get closer to her?"

"It's highly unlikely. Bellatrix doesn't trust me, I highly doubt that she'd let me anywhere near her daughter."

"Very well, try and learn what you can then." said Dumbledore. Snape merely nodded in response. Dumbledore turned to the rest of the table. "It seems that we need to move carefully. It is safe to assume that this 'Miss Lestrange' will have been trained in the dark arts by Bellatrix herself."

"Which means we're dealing with a psychotic sadist." said James, pointedly.

"I believe that is highly likely." Snape shrugged.

"She belongs in a padded cell." grumbled Moody. "Along with the rest of her deranged family."

"Severus, is there no way you could get closer to her? She might have valuable information."

"It is highly unlikely. Miss Lestrange acts as the Dark Lord's right hand. She is either with her parents in the east wing of the manor, or out completing a mission for him."

"That's it!" James exclaimed.

"James? What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, frowning at the man.

"If Snivellus can get us the information on who it is she's after, and when and where it's happening, then we've got her!"

"We capture her and interrogate her, you mean?" asked Tonks.

"Exactly, Tonks!" he cried happily. "What can go wrong?"

"The Dark Lord mentioned that Barty Crouch Jr will be carrying out a mission in Godric's Hollow. Bellatrix did say that he was Miss Lestrange's cousin."

"So, we've got bait!" James cried happily.

"James." Lily spoke up. "I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with kidnapping a young girl and interrogating her."

"Not just any kid, Lily! A Death Eater!"

"They could prove a valuable asset." murmured Dumbledore.

"Albus!" cried Lily. "This is a child we're talking about!"

"And one that has chosen the wrong side." Dumbledore replied, calmly.

"I want it known by all, that I disagree with this."

"Your concerns are noted." Dumbledore nodded. "Are there any other matters that require attention?"

"Yes, sir." Tonks said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Tonks. I thought a little more on it, and I would like to accept your offer. I'll take the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher" said Tonks. Dumbledore's face broke into a grin.

"Wonderful. Please come to my office tomorrow morning, and we'll get you settled in."

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, if there's nothing else." Dumbledore smiled at the group. "I thank you all, and I will see you all at the next meeting, if not sooner.". The men and women present began to leave, saying their goodbye's. Sirius was showing a few of them to the door, whilst others opted for the floo. Dumbledore was left alone in the room. "Well then, Tom." Dumbledore sighed. "Let the games begin."


	3. A Grave Situation

The Light Which Casts Shadows- CH3

I own nothing. Original idea by froper98.

 _November 10th 1997, Godric's Hollow Graveyard, 20:39_

Barty walked nonchalantly, towards the graveyard gates. He was dressed impeccably as always. He nodded in greeting to a few people he passed by, offering his greetings, and smiles, as he reached the gates. He slipped through, and began his search for the grave in question. Barty was only a young man, twenty-three years old. He had graduated from Hogwarts six years, ago and had immediately signed up with the Dark Lord. He had risen quickly through the ranks, and was now the Dark Lord's go-to spy. Barty prided himself on this title. He was the Dark Lord's most trusted spy, and he would sooner die than fail his master in a mission. Tonight, that looked to be a very real possibility. Hidden in the shadows, The Order of the Phoenix lay in wait. Their plan was to wait for Barty to reach the centre of the graveyard. It was the only area that he would be perfectly lit in, whilst the Order remained in shadows enough that he would have difficulty hitting them with any accuracy. Barty was close now. Mere metres away. He stopped to examine a grave. It wasn't eh one he was after. Barty shook his head, and turned away. He approached the centre of the graveyard. A single solitary lamppost stood, illuminating him. Before he could go any further, several figures brandishing wands surrounded him. "That's far enough, Crouch." snarled Moody.

"Mad Eye. How are you?" Barty sneered. "You never write. I do hope that you're not holding what happened last time we ran into each other against me."

"Shut it!" Moody snarled, shooting a stunner at the young man. Barty collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Albus, we've got him."

"Indeed we do, Alastor." Dumbledore nodded. "We need to make it look like he's hurt.". Mad Eye cast a few cutting curse at the man, ripping his clothes and causing several light gases, then jabbed a knife in the man's shoulder. Several members of the Order cried out in surprise.

"Jesus Christ, Alastor!" Sirius cried. "I know he's a Death Eater and all, but he's a bloody kid!"

"A kid who's murdered people in the name of Voldemort." Mad Eye growled. This seemed to settle a few of the Order, but a few were still uncomfortable with the ruthlessness of Mad Eye's plan.

"And now we wait." said Dumbledore.

 _November 11th 1997, Riddle Manor, Voldemort's Office, 08:39_

Voldemort was sat in his office, reading the Daily Prophet. He wasn't sure why he even glanced at it anymore. The articles were awful, and the puzzle's were barely a challenge. A knock at the door gave him the excuse to put the paper down. "Come in." he called. The door opened, and Selene stepped in.

"Good morning, Uncle Tom." she grinned. Voldemort smiled at her.

"Good morning, my dear. Please, come in." Voldemort said, ushering her over to the armchairs by the window. "I was just looking for an excuse to throw this." he said, indicating the Daily Prophet. Selene wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Why do you insist on getting that rag?" she asked.

"I live in hope that one day they may print something newsworthy." sighed Voldemort.

"Or factual."

"Quite." Voldemort nodded. "Drink?"

"As long as it isn't Pumpkin Juice." Selene grinned. Voldemort simply winked at her. Selene turned to look out of the window. November had ushered the winter in. The grounds of Riddle Manor were barren. In the spring and the summer, the gardens were beautiful. Flowers grew from all over the garden, fountains shooting jets of water. In the centre of the grounds was a large lake. She remembered playing in the gardens with Draco and Barty when she was a little girl. When Barty was older, he had been left as a babysitter. He had let Selene and Draco paddle at the edge of the lake one time, whilst he revised for his O.W.L's. He had put up a silencing ward and had gotten so absorbed in his schoolbooks, that he failed to notice Draco being pulled to the centre of the lake by a Kelpie. Admittedly, Selene had failed to mention it to Barty, but she considered that to be beside the point. She was brought out of her musings by Voldemort coming to stand beside her. He handed her a square tumbler.

"A little early for firewhiskey, isn't it?" she asked, taking the glass anyway.

"When's that ever stopped us though?" he asked, with a grin.

"True." she nodded, taking a sip. "So, I'm assuming you didn't call me here just to get drunk with me." said Selene, taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"No. If only." Voldemort chuckled. "Smoke?" he asked offering her a case of cigarettes. Selene took one and reclined in her chair, lighting it with a snap of her fingers. Voldemort followed suit. After a moment, he broke the silence. "Barty didn't return from his mission last night. It was a simple reconnaissance mission. It should have taken him ninety minutes at the most."

"So something happened?" Selene asked, worriedly. Barty was one of her closest family members, and someone she loved dearly.

"Exactly, I need you to ascertain what exactly happened."

"Leave it to me." Selene nodded, determinedly.

"Excellent. Leave tonight, under cover of darkness. Until then, chess? The puzzle's in the Prophet are for too simple these days."

 _November 11th 1997, Godric's Hollow Graveyard, 21:25_

Selene apparated into Godric's Hollow, and looked around. It was a quiet night. A few locals were stood outside the village pub, happily chatting away, some with drinks, some with cigarettes, and one had even appeared to have fallen asleep. Selene looked around. The houses appeared Tudor by design, which meant the roofs may be too weak to go running across the rooftops. Sneaking through the back alleys would be asking for trouble. Anyone in the pub would see her, and question what she business she had there. She settled for walking as inconspicuously as possible. For the first time, she was beginning to regret her "uniforms" design. It was an all black ensemble, that was comprised of a tough leather like material. At least, it did to muggles. In actuality, it was Dragonhide. It had been a gift from her father when she had told him that Voldemort himself had selected her for a personal mission on his behalf. He had been so proud of her that he had had it custom made from the hide of a Norwegian Ridgeback. The armour provided her with protection from minor to moderately powerful spells. It was tough enough to protect her from cutting curse's, and stunners, though it would still leave a nasty bruise. Naturally, it wouldn't stop the Unforgivables, nor would it stop blade's if given enough force. On one occasion, a particularly nasty ministry employee, that the Dark Lord had wanted rid of, had given up using magic, and instead run her through with a kitchen knife. She had drawn his execution out perhaps a little longer than necessary. Her outfit was completed with big, black boots, and a long flowing, black coat.

Selene stepped through the gates of the graveyard, and scanned the area for late night visitors. Seeing no-one around, she slipped a mask out of her pocket, and put it on. The mask was Voldemort's idea. Just in case anyone should recognise her. She thought it was stupid really, but there was no way she was going to tell her beloved Uncle Tom that. The mask was a simple black and silver death eater mask. The Dark Lord had wanted it to be ornate, worthy of being worn by his right hand. Selene however had insisted on a simple design, since she didn't plan on wearing it very much. That, and she was really a girl of simple tastes. Unless liquor was involved.

Satisfied that the mask was in place, she began looking for any trace of Barty. Sadly, there was very little to go on. No snow. No rain. The grass was well tended, so there was no way of seeing which grass had been flattened recently. Barty would be too clever to leave such obvious trails anyway. This wasn't her usual task of hunting down and killing a cowardly politician, or a traitorous death eater. This was one of their own, that may have been injured, or worse.

Scanning a few more graves, Selene spotted something. One of the graves was marked with a circle, inside a triangle, and and a line running vertically through them. "Curious." she muttered.

"Indeed." came a voice from behind her. Selene spun around. "Miss. Lestrange, I presume?"

"What's it to you?" she shot back.

"Miss. Lestrange, my name is-"

"Albus Dumbledore." Selene said. Noticing several other shadowed figures emerge from around the graveyard, she realised she had fallen right into their trap. "And it look's like you brought some friends.". Selene looked around. One benefit of her mask was the vision enhancement charm she had placed on it. She could see as clear as day. She recognised several members. Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, several members of the Weasley family, and the Potter's. "Oh look, the whole order of the self righteous." she smirked.

"Why isn't she bound?!" Moody roared. "She could escape at any moment."

"Yes, but she won't." Dumbledore replied, simply. "Not without him."

"Barty? Where is he?" Selene asked, allowing a hint of anger into her voice.

"Safe." Dumbledore replied. These simple answers, lacing in any actual content were really starting to annoy Selene.

"That doesn't answer the question, old man! Where is he?" Selene spat.

"He is safe and sound, somewhere we know." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Getting sick of your game's old man!"

"Show some respect!" Molly Weasley yelled, raising her wand at Selene. Selene reached to her belt, grabbing a throwing knife and launching it towards the redhaired witch. The knife spun end over end, finally embedding itself in the Weasley matriarch wand hand. The woman screamed out in pain, dropped her wand, and fell to her knees whimpering. Several members of the Order yelled out in anger. One of the other Weasley's present yelled at her.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!". Selene eyed him up. He was stocky, well built, but clearly not a fighter. He was little to know threat. She drew another knife, and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Next one's for you, old man. Barty. Here. Now. Or this end's up in your throat."

"You are welcome to try, my dear."

"Don't play games with me, you old fool! I need a smoke. I need a drink. And I need my cousin. Let's make this as painless as possible?". Dumbledore seemed to consider this for a moment, before Lily Potter stepped forward, and whispered to him.

"Albus, let me handle this. Girl to girl, and all that.". Dumbledore nodded, and she stepped in front of him.

"Hey, Miss. Lestrange? I'm-"

"Lily Potter. I know who you are. What I don't know is why a filthy mudblood like yourself is stood here, trying to bargain with me.". At saying 'mudblood' the Order gasped in shock. Selene rolled her eye's. "Don't act so surprised. I'm a Death Eater. What did you expect?". She looked back to Lily. "What do you want, _mudblood_?"

"Please come with us. We understand that living with the Lestrange's can't have been easy, but we'll do our best to look after you. Maybe you'll see that we're not actually the bad guys?"

"I don't believe it."

"Please, believe us. Trust us." Lily smiled.

"Not that!" Selene chuckled. "You want to adopt me into your little 'light side' club? That's unbelievable! You think I was abused or something? You know the problem with being 'light'? You're blinded by it."

Selene dropped a smoke bomb she stored in the cuff of her sleeves. The Order coughed and spluttered on the smoke. Selene leapt over the hunched over form of one of the Order members and ran to graveyard gates. Barty wasn't here. She'd have to tell Voldemort, assemble a team to take with her. It was a trap, and they'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker. She blasted a few of Dumbledore's men out the way. One made to grab her. She grabbed his arm, span him around, and kicked him in the back. He fell to the ground, groaning. Grabbing another two knives, she slashed at the witches and wizards blocking her way, leaving thin, painful trails on their bodies. As she approached the graveyard gates, something barrelled into her, and she fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw James Potter, straddling her, his wand at her throat.

"Not another peep out of you." he whispered threateningly. "Or I swear I'll send you back to the Dark Lord in chunks.". The Order were slowly recovering from the smoke bomb. They made their way over to James, their wands pointed at Selene. "Let's have a look at you." James said, and reached out for her mask. His finger's slipped under the edge and he ripped it off her face. Jet black hair framed a beautiful pale face, her eye's a magnificent green. James' breath caught in his throat. Lily gasped, her hands darting to her mouth. James opened and closed his mouth several times, each time failing to get the one word out of his mouth. Finally he managed it. "Selene?" he whispered. The girl chuckled darkly.

"Hello, Daddy."


	4. A Grim Old Time at Grimmauld Place

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter's been a long time coming. Enjoy! -RR13

A Grim Old Time at Grimmauld Place

 _November 11th 1997, Godric's Hollow Graveyard, 22:00_

"Selene?" James whispered. "Is it really you?". The girl was lying flat on the ground. James was straddling her, so she couldn't reach her wand or throwing knives she kept on her belt. Selene stared at her with disdain.

"It's me, Daddy." she smirked. "Ya miss me?"

"But… But… But how? You died." James panted, his eye's watering.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Selene smirked. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Let's take Selene away from here." he said.

"And where is it you'll be taking me?" asked Selene, as Moody snapped a pair of handcuffs on her.

"Don't even think about trying anything." Moody growled. "These handcuffs suppress your magic."

"And do I want to know why you were carrying handcuffs, Alastor?" asked Selene, a sweet, innocent smile on her face. James almost smirked. "Get her out of here." Moody yelled. Two Order member's pulled James off her, and then roughly grabbed Selene and pulled her to her feet.

"No! Don't hurt her!" yelled James. The Order members holding Selene and the three of them disapparated. James turned to Dumbledore. "Did you know? DID YOU KNOW?!" he roared.

"I did not." Dumbledore responded calmly. "Though, this development is troubling. Selene seemed to wear the dark's beliefs proudly. She is clearly a devoted Death Eater. She will need some work before she can be of any use to us."

"And what does that mean?" snapped James. "Answer me that, Albus. What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, that before we can learn anything from her, we must first gain her trust."

 _November 13th 1997, Grimmauld Place, 21:17_

It had been nearly forty eight hours since Selene had been captured, and brought to this hovel. She had been questioned by nearly every member of the Order. The only two that hadn't been yet were the two that Selene was expecting would be first. The Potter's. Currently, Selene was perched on the window sill, staring out of the window. Her coat was folded over the back of the sofa, and her mask was resting on the desk. Selene fished her cigarettes out of her pocket. She pulled one from the carton, put it between her lips and lit the end. Taking a few deep drags, she went over everything that had transpired in the last forty eight hours. Her cousin had been kidnapped, and was probably somewhere in the building. She had been captured by the Order, and any minute now they were probably going to come and question her again. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Selene looked around as James and Lily Potter entered the room. She turned back to the window, saying nothing. James and Lily looked to each other nervously, then Lily cleared her throat.

"Selene? Are you smoking?"

"Yep."

"Put it out! It's dangerous, and bad for you!"

"Nope."

"I'm your mother!"

"No, Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother. You're just the woman who gave birth to me.". Lily looked to James for guidance, but he merely shrugged.

"Do you mind if we sit down?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Selene replied, still gazing out of the window. "We understand that you're probably scared."

"Annoyed would be a better description."

"Please just give us a chance to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"For the past fifteen years, we thought you were dead. We thought we'd never get our little girl back. We hoped and prayed that by some miracle you might return to us, and now, here you are. All grown up."

"Yes… All grown up. Which means I don't need Mummy and Daddy watching out for me."

"Selene-" Lily began.

"You can go now." The dark haired girl responded.

Lily and James left the room, shutting the door behind them. When the door had clicked shut, Lily turned to James, and buried herself in his robes, sobbing. "J-J-James… Wh-What are w-we g-g-going to d-do?"

"I don't know, Lils." he sighed. "She doesn't seem like she wants to talk."

"You two don't know teenagers." came a voice. They turned to see Sirius strolling down the corridor, a grin on his face. "Let me talk to her."

"You already did, Padfoot." sighed James.

"I'll rephrase that. Let me talk to her as her cool godfather, instead of an Order member."

"What's your p-plan?" asked Lily, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"It's simple. All teenagers rebel against their parents, just look at me. All you've got to do is empathise." he grinned, and slipped past them, and into Selene's room. This time, the girl didn't even bother looking around to see who it was. Sirius walked over to where she was sat. He sat down in the chair opposite her, and pulled two tumblers, and a bottle of firewhiskey from his robes. "Drink?" he asked. This caught the girl's attention. She turned to look at him, uncorking the bottle, and pouring a generous amount in each glass. He picked one up, and gestured for Selene to do the same.

"There's nothing in there. You mentioned wanting a drink, so do I, and we all know that misery love's company." he grinned. Selene got up, strolled over and picked up the other glass. Sirius grinned. "Cheer's." they clinked their glasses together before drinking from them. At least Sirius did. Selene cast a surreptitious portal charm around the rim of her glass, and looped it to the potted plant. Any liquid passing the rim of the glass outward would be transported to the potted plant, and Black would be none the wiser. After a few glasses, Sirius looked her in the eye's. "Come on then. What was life really like, with my dear cousin."

"Great." Selene grinned. "She's firm but fair."

"Really? Doesn't sound like the Bella I know. What about Rudolphus?"

"Daddy spoils me rotten according to Mum."

"Any sibling's?"

"No. Draco's my cousin, I'm pretty close to him. And there's Barty, my older cousin. He used to babysit us when we were kids."

"It sounds like your life was pretty… I dunno… Normal."

"It was." said Selene, pointedly. "There were no nightly beatings, or daily torture sessions.". Look, you're all looking for an answer, that I can't give!" Selene said, venom dripping from her every word. "My life before wasn't awful, I wasn't abused, mistreated or in any way hurt."

"And for that, I am extremely grateful!" said Sirius. "The last thing I want is for you to have been hurt in any way.". He reached over, and took ahold of one of her hands. "Remember, I'm your Godfather. It's my job to make sure you're safe."

"You don't need to. I was safe. It seems you've actually put me in danger."

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned. "You're safe here?"

"Really? Safe in a place infested with God only know's what. Not to mention all the cursed items you've got lying around."

"But Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore lied." the girl said, softly. "Dumbledore is a cruel and manipulative man. You're useful to him now, but one day you'll outlive your usefulness, and he'll cast you aside without a second thought."

"No… He'd never..."

"Where was he fifteen years ago? Where was he when you needed him? Where was he when I was taken?"

"He was out looking for you..." Sirius whispered.

"And the greatest sorcerer in the world, the great Albus Dumbledore, couldn't find a one year old?" Selene smirked. "He's been playing you this entire time. You're all just pawns in his little game, and no-one's going to risk their neck for a pawn.". Sirius stood up, and briskly made his way to the door.

"No, I refuse to believe that. Dumbledore is a good man. He's doing what's best."

"For the Wizarding World? Or for himself?" asked Selene. Sirius merely cast her a long look, then exited the room.

 _November 13th 1997 Grimmauld Place, Living Room, 20:37_

Sirius entered the room, visibly shaken. The assembled Order members stopped their conversations to look at the man. Sirius slowly made his way over to his chair, and eased himself into it. The room was silent for a moment, as if waiting for the man to speak. James was the first to break the silence. "Padfoot? You okay?"

"Albus." the man whispered.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Albus… Swear to me… Swear to me that you didn't know she was still alive."

"I swear to you, Sirius. I didn't know Selene was alive." Dumbledore said, solemnly.

"Swear to me, that you did everything you could to find her."

"I swear, I did everything I could to find her."

"What did she say to you, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"She said… We're being played. That Albus will cast us aside when he no longer needs us."

"It seems like this has really hit close to home with you, Sirius." said Lily, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, what you must remember, is that Selene is a master of psychological manipulation. She read you, and knew exactly which buttons to push to elicit a response." said Dumbledore, leaning forward in his seat. "Pay her no mind."

"What are we going to tell Cyrus?" sighed James. "We've never mentioned Selene before now, and all of a sudden, we're going to spring it on him?"

"He has always wanted a sibling." said Lily, hopefully.

"He's never going to meet her!" snapped Moody. Lily glared at him, indignantly.

"Excuse me, Alastor. I don't believe you have any say in my children's affairs."

"I do when your children are murderers!" Moody roared. "She'll be in Azkaban by the week's end.". Several of the Order members nodded in agreement, but there were one or two that frowned.

"Alastor, she's probably been brainwashed by the Dark Lord. Let's give her a chance." said one witch to James' right, in blue robes.

"Nonsense!" called another from further down the table. "That's what they all say when they're captured!"

"But not this girl!" said Moody. "She wears her Dark Mark proudly!"

"So, she really is a branded Death Eater?" Lily asked, looking to Sirius. The dark haired man nodded, silently.

"Could we not claim Imperio Induced Acts?" she asked.

"No, there was no sign of any brainwave alterations. Everything she's done is of her own accord." James said, shaking his head. Lily sighed, deeply. "One the bright side, there were also no signs of abuse, which means she's telling the truth about that."

"If I'm honest, I'm a little insulted you didn't believe me." came a voice from the doorway. Everyone jumped and turned to look at the source of the new voice. Selene was stood leaning against the doorway, her arms folded. She was wearing her long, dark coat, and staring amusedly at the Order. Most of them fumbled for their wands, and aimed them at the girl.

"Miss. Potter." Dumbledore began.

"Lestrange."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You called me Miss. Potter. I'm afraid you're mistaken, my name is Selene Sarah Lestrange."

"At least she kept your name the same." muttered Lily.

"How did you escape your room?" asked Dumbledore.

"Like you're the first people to try and lock me up." Selene replied with a smirk. "Now tell me, where is Barty?"

"He'll be long gone by now." Moody chuckled, darkly. "By now, I expect he'll be getting acquainted with his new friends at Azkaban."

"You sent him to Azkaban?! Without trial?!" snarled Selene. "The law clearly states-"

"The law is to protect good people, not the bad." Moody snapped. "New policy states that anyone found with a Dark Mark is to be sentenced to life in Azkaban. No trial, no parole, nothing. And that includes you girly.". Moody took a step towards her, and grabbed her by the collar.

"Alastor, stop!" cried James. Moody cast a quick look at him, which proved to be his mistake. Selene brought a knee up and slammed it in his gut. Moody doubled over, wheezing. Selene used this opportunity to slam down with her elbow between his shoulder blades, then pushed him to the side. The Order members that had their wands drawn began firing off stunners. Selene dodged most of them, allowing a few to bounce off her re-enforced coat. She began picking off the Order members. The witch who had agreed with Moody about sending her to Azkaban was knocked out with a kick to her head as Selene glided over the table. As her boot came into contact with the witches jaw, Selene grabbed the two wizards on either side of the witch by the throat, and pushed them to the ground. Their heads hit the floor with a resounding smack. She ducked under the table as Sturgis Podmore shot a stunner at the back of her head. She grabbed the chair the witch had been sitting on, and threw it at him. As it flew towards him, she wandlessly charmed it to weigh four times as much as it should. It wouldn't do any lasting damage, but it would certainly put him out of commision for a while. Not that she was opposed to killing. Not by any stretch of the imagination, but Voldemort didn't like spilling magical blood. Not if it could be prevented, and she sought to honour his beliefs wherever she could. Plus, she was determined to show these people that Dumbledore was the real monster. Not her. Not her parents. Not Voldemort. Him. The chair smashed into Podmore, and the older wizard collapsed. Selene looked round for anyone else going for their wand. They were all staring at her in shock. Molly Weasley shrieked.

"You killed them! You killed them! You-"

"They're not dead. They're just unconscious."

"Well, Miss. Potter, it seems we have much to discuss."

"If you call me Miss. Potter one more time old man, we're going to end up falling out."

"I shall bear that in mind. My apologies, Miss. Lestrange." Dumbledore smiled, kindly. "I'm sure you're anxious to hear about your future."

"I already know my future. I escape. Go home. And carry on my work as the Dark Lord's loyal right hand."

"That is the future you want. But it is not the future you need. No, I'm afraid that none of those circumstances will be occurring."

"Oh? And just what is it you suppose will be occurring, oh wise one?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"You will not be leaving here, until September the first."

"What's so special about September the first?" she frowned.

"September the first, will be your first day of school."

"What?"

"Albus, you mean...?" Lily gasped.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss. Lestrange."


	5. Ignorant andor Apathetic

Ignorant and/or Apathetic

"Albus! You can't be serious!" wheezed Moody, pulling himself up. "She's a goddamn Death Eater. And she's proud of it."

"I'm aware of Miss. Lestrange's indiscretions." said Dumbledore, calmly. Moody stared at him, incredulously.

"Indiscretions? She's a killer. She kills people, Albus! Have you taken leave of your senses?" Moody roared, stomping over to Albus.

"No more so than usual." Selene muttered under her breath. James chuckled to himself. His daughter certainly had a sharp tongue. He made a mental note never to annoy her, then realised that everything he did annoyed her. She hated him.

"Alastor, she will be under our surveillance in Hogwarts. She will come to see that we aren't the enemy."

"You mean you treat all your friends like this?" Selene asked, holding up the handcuffs Moody had snapped on her. She threw them back at the Auror. "There we go Alastor. Just make sure to wash them next time, eh?"

"You little- Do you have no respect? No standards? No morals?"

"No, no, and no."

"Do you not understand the gravity of your situation here?" Moody yelled. "Or do you just not care? Huh? Which is it? Ignorance or Apathy?"

"It's both of course. I don't know, and I don't care. Can I leave now? Or you gonna cuff me again?"

"Miss. Lestrange, we were afraid that you were a danger to yourself. We didn't want you doing anything silly before we could talk to you." said Dumbledore, playing the Grandfather card.

"Well, you got your wish. We spoke. I'm leaving." Selene replied, making for the door.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible." said Dumbledore, blocking the door. "We cannot allow you to leave."

"And why's that?" Selene asked.

"You are here for your own protection."

"No, you think you've arrested me."

"You are under arrest!" Moody roared.

"You don't have that power." said Selene, barely sparing the man a glance.

"That's where you're wrong girlie! I'm an Auror. I've got that power!"

"When you're on duty, sure. Right now you're acting as a part of an illegal vigilante group."

"Selene." said Sirius, approaching the girl. "What if we were to introduce you to some of the teachers at Hogwarts? Maybe then you'd see they're not so bad?"

"Yes, good idea, Sirius." said Dumbledore. "Ah, speak of the devils, here's one of them now.". Selene looked over her shoulder. In the doorway at the other end of the kitchen was an extremely beautiful woman, with long blonde hair, who seemed to emanate a faint silvery glow. "Miss Lestrange, this is Professor Fleur Delacour."

"Ah, a new student?"

"That's correct. This is Selene Lestrange, she'll be joining us when we return after half term."

"Ah, I see. Well, perhaps I could use this time to bring her up to speed on what we have covered in Transfiguration?"

"An excellent idea. Selene, if you would please follow Professor Delacour?"

"I'd love to." Selene sneered at the Headmaster, and turned, and followed the French witch. Back in Selene's room, Selene locked the door, and rounded on Fleur. "What the hell are you doing here?" Selene whispered.

"This is my undercover mission!" Fleur replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Using my vacation days! What the bloody hell do you think? I got caught!" Selene snapped. "Wait? What do you mean, undercover mission? What happened to being the head of my personal guard?"

"You gave up the right to a personal guard when you started going on suicide missions!" sighed Fleur.

"And they don't suspect a thing?"

"Nope."

"Your Dark Mark?"

"What about it?"

"How did you conceal it?"

"Easy. Makeup." Fleur grinned.

"Are you telling me that our mark, given to us by the Dark Lord, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, imbued with dark magic, can be completely concealed with a cheap little tub of foundation?"

"Yep." Fleur smiled, popping the 'p'. "These moron's didn't even think to check non-magical ways."

"So, what's the plan? How am I getting out of here?"

"Use this." Fleur said, handing her a ring, with a large emerald set in the centre.

"A portkey?"

"Undetectable. It's how I've been getting in and out of Hogwarts all year."

"What are you doing in Hogwarts?"

"I'm teaching transfiguration, at least, that's my cover. I'm recovering information on Dumbledore for the Dark Lord."

"What other secrets are you keeping from me?" Selene frowned

"Get this, I'm not even French, I'm Belgian!"

"Leave the sarcasm to me." Selene snapped. Fleur winked at her. "Wait, are you Belgian?". However, Fleur didn't get a chance to reply as the portkey activated, and Selene vanished on the spot, silently.

November 13th 1997, Riddle Manor, 23:01

Voldemort looked up as a figure appeared on the rug in his study. The figure looked around then realised where they were. "Uncle Tom?"

"Selene, thank God you're alright. I was worried."

"It was a trap! The Order, they captured me! They seem to think I've been abused my whole life!" Selene cried, trying to relay everything she had been through as quickly as possible.

"Selene, slow down. I understand. The Order are self-righteous fools. They're convinced that they're the only ones capable of doing good in the world."

"What are we going to do? I can't just leave now, it will blow Fleurs cover!"

"I know, my dear, but this may be a blessing in disguise."

"In what way?" Selene frowned.

"You go along with their plan, act like you regret committing the acts I ask of you, and try and pry their secrets from them."

"How Slytherin." Selene smirked.

"Quite." Voldemort responded, a smirk playing at his own lips. "Which reminds me, if you aren't sorted into Slytherin, you're disowned. Pinky!". A house elf appeared in the room, bowing low.

"Master is calling for Pinky?" He asked.

"Yes, send the Lestranges and Malfoys up, please." said Voldemort.

"Yes, master." Pinky replied with a bow, and vanished.

"Uncle Tom? Surely I must return soon? The Order may notice my disappearance."

"Yes, but it is important you let your family know you're alright. They've been quite worried." said Voldemort. The doors burst open and Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco charged in. Selene was immediately pulled into a hug by Bellatrix, who began fussing over her.

"Let her breathe, Bella."

"Rodolphus, don't you think she looks pale? Are you sleeping enough? Do you have a fever?"

"Mum, I'm fine. Really, I am." said Selene. Bella frowned at the girl, but released her, allowing the other members of the family to embrace her.

"Selene, please be careful at Hogwarts. The school can be dangerous to the unwary." Voldemort said, sincerely.

"Hogwarts?!" Bella screeched. "I will not have my daughter within a hundred miles of that place, or Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Bella." Voldemort sighed. "If Selene were to escape now, it would cast suspicion on Fleur. Her cover would be blown in a matter of hours at the most."

"How long has she been undercover?" asked Selene.

"About eighteen months, why?" replied Voldemort.

"I was just curious. I did wonder why I no longer had a private guard."

"Recruitment is at an all time low." Voldemort sighed, sinking into his chair. "We're stretched pretty thin."

"What if I were to recruit Hogwarts students?"

"I understand your logic, but I cannot in good conscience ask children to fight and die for our cause. They're too young to understand the politics behind our movement."

"And I'm not?"

"You're unique."

"Naturally we'd only be recruiting pure-bloods, and possibly half-bloods. Pure-bloods are raised in a world of politics, they'd understand. I'm sure the half-bloods would be able to see our point of view too. As long as they're not idiots."

"Selene, I've thought about this too." said Draco. "What if you get caught. What if you approach the wrong person and they rat you out? You're likely to be under close supervision as it is."

"I'm good at not being seen, remember?" she grinned. Voldemort sat deep in thought for a moment.

"Do what you can." he nodded. "But don't get caught. And they must be at least seventeen, or approaching seventeen."

"All right. I promise, I'll return, and I'll return with an army."

November 13th 1997, Grimmauld Place, 23:20

Selene portkey'd back to Grimmauld Place. Fleur was sat on her bed, reading 'Transfiguration Today'. She looked up as the girl reappeared. "Ah, you're back."

"Miss me?"

"Every moment without you has felt like an eternity." Fleur smirked, taking her ring back and replacing it on her finger. "What did the Dark Lord say?"

"I'm going to be doing some recruitment at the school." said Selene. "Know where I should start?"

"Slytherin is the most obvious choice. I'll help you in any way I can of course, my lady."

"You haven't called me that in a while."

"I suppose I'm technically head of your guard again." Fleur shrugged. "It doesn't give you permission to act like a diva though."

"I was twelve, I was a brat. Everyone was at that age! I'm far more mature now."

"I would hope so. You were a little nightmare queen, that's for sure.". Selene giggled to herself. Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"Selene? Are you in there?" came the voice of Lily Potter. Selene rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Yes, I'm in here. What do you want?"

"We wanted to talk to you, would you mind opening the door?". Selene sighed again. If she refused, they'd just stay there and try and talk her round. If she let them in, it might look like she was opening up to them, like Voldemort wanted. Selene opened the door, and Lily and James came in.

"Thank you, oh, Fleur, I didn't know you were in here?"

"I was just telling Selene about Hogwarts. I'll leave you to talk."

"Thank you." Lily nodded, as Fleur left.

"Well? What is it?" asked Selene.

"Well, as you know, Dumbledore has enrolled you at Hogwarts, and we thought you should know something before you left."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"After you were taken, your mother and I had another child. A son. His name is Cyrus, and he's a third year."

"I see." muttered Selene.

"Is everything alright?" asked Lily.

"Yes, of course it is." Selene nodded.

"He doesn't know about you yet, but we thought you should meet before you go to school. That way, you'd get to know each other a bit before you got there." Lily said, cautiously, gauging the girls reaction.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Well, he'll be coming here tonight, along with some friends of his from school."

"Great." Selene sneered. "I can't wait."

The exact moment the Weasley children, Potter child and the Granger girl arrived was unmissable. Grimmauld Place had gone from being a quiet, if extremely dull house, to being a loud, exceptionally annoying house. All evening, Selene had had to listen to shrieks of laughter, and practical jokes going off. She lay on the bed, a pillow over her head, desperately trying to block the noise. "UGH! And they wonder why I kill people?!". She sat up, at the sound of a knock on the door, that was virtually drowned out by the rest of the noise. "What?!" she yelled.

"Hey, Selene, the other kids are here-"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Right, yeah, I know, but Cyrus is with them. We'd like for you to meet him."

"Fine, I can tell him to shut up to his face!"

"What was that?"

"I'm coming! Hold on!". Selene made her way over to the door, and threw it open. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Lead the way!". James and Lily led her downstairs to a room that seemed to be the source of all the noise in the house.

"Wait here for a moment." Lily said, and ducked into the room. "Hey, everyone, could I have your attention for a moment?" Lily asked. The Weasley twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Cyrus stopped talking, and turned to look at the Potter matriarch.

"What's up, Mum?" asked Cyrus.

"We haven't got a detention already, have we?" asked Fred.

"We haven't even done it yet!"

"Done what?" Lily frowned.

"Nothing!" said Fred, hurriedly. Lily smirked, and cleared her throat.

"No, no-one's got a detention yet. This is a serious matter, I'm not quite sure how to say it."

"Don't worry, Mum, just spit it out." Cyrus shrugged. Lily sighed.

"Fifteen years ago, your father and I suffered a terrible loss. A Death Eater came to our house."

"You never mentioned this!" said Cyrus, panicked.

"It was too hard for us to think about, much less talk about." explained Lily. "You see, we were deceived. A man we thought was our friend, betrayed us. He slipped a paralysis potion into our tea, and whilst we were paralysed… He kidnapped our daughter."

"Your daughter?" Hermione frowned. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Very few did. We thought Voldemort had killed her."

"Why are you telling us this now?" asked Cyrus.

"Because we were wrong. Voldemort didn't kill her. She's alive, and she's upstairs."

"Can I meet her?" asked Cyrus, excitedly.

"Yes, you'll get to meet her, but just be warned. She's not really a people person."

"What do you mean?"

"Selene has been raised by Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Two of Voldemort's most feared Death Eaters. She acts as Voldemort's right hand. His personal assassin. Dumbledore has arranged for her to be schooled at Hogwarts."

"What?! She's going to Hogwarts?!" yelled Ron. "What if she starts trying to kill us?!"

"Selene wouldn't do that!" Lily yelled. "She wouldn't.". The room was silent as the kids digested Lily's outburst. Lily calmness was as legendary, as Moody's paranoia. They jumped a little at a knock on the door. The occupants of the room turned to see James stood in the doorway.

"Hey, you ready for her?" he asked. Lily nodded. James stepped aside, and allowed the girl behind him to step forward. She was tall, slim, pale. She had long black hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail. She was wearing an all black outfit that appeared to be made of dragonhide. "Everyone, this is Selene Potter." said James. "Selene, this is Ron Weasley." He said gesturing to the redhead nearest them. "This Fred Weasley, and George Weasley… Or possibly the other way around.". The twins waved at her eagerly. Selene ignored them. "The ladies are Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.". Both girls just stared at her. "And finally, this, is Cyrus Potter, your younger brother.". The boy jumped up eagerly, and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. Selene froze.

"It's so nice to meet you!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm Cyrus!"

"I know." Selene responded, plainly. She turned to James. "Does he do this to everyone?"

"No, he must like you."

"Are you alright?" Cyrus asked Selene.

"I'm not really a hugger." the girl replied. Cyrus let her go.

"Well, say hello." James encouraged. Selene cast them all a look.

"Hello."

"Anything else?" he prodded.

"It's nice to meet you all." Selene said, flatly. This seemed to please the elder Potter's.

"I'm sure you all want to get acquainted. We'll leave you kids to it. We'll be in the next room, just call if you need us. Selene, you know not to go wandering off without one of us, so don't go trying to leave."

"Without my coat?" the girl asked, innocently. The elders Potters shared a glance, and left. The room was silent, as the teenagers stood, awkwardly staring at one another. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"Who are you?" she asked the dark haired girl.

"Hmm? You know that. I'm Selene Lestrange."

"Who are you really?" she frowned. "If the Potter's had an elder daughter, it'd be in the history books. If you were really taken and 'killed' by Voldemort, that would've been mentioned."

"You don't seriously believe everything a book tells you, do you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione asked, defensively.

"Books are useful only as a starting point. The only real knowledge comes from experience and practice."

"Books-"

"How do you release the juice of a Sopophorous bean?"

"Cut it." Hermione responded, smugly.

"Crush it with the flat side of the blade, releases the juice far better than cutting it."

"But the instructions specifically say-"

"Ugh, geez, is that what you do? Act as a walking encyclopedia? How the hell has no-one killed you yet?" Selene snapped. Ron immediately jumped up, standing in front of Hermione, protectively, his wand pointed at Selene.

"Don't you dare touch her, you filthy Death Eater!" he spat.

"That's enough, Ron." said Cyrus, moving to stand in front of Selene. "I'm sure Selene didn't mean that she'd kill Hermione, right Selene."

"Of course. Not yet anyway." Selene smiled, a look of mirth in her eyes.

"And just what the hell does that mean?" Ron snapped. "You gonna kill us all?"

"If you get in my way." Selene shrugged. "I'm an assassin, remember?"

"So you're a professional killer?" asked Ginny, regarding Selene with undisguised disgust.

"Yep. Which means I'm very, very good at it, Red."

"Don't call me that!" Ginny snarled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" asked Selene, in the baby voice her mother was famous for taunting with. "Little ginger baby going to cry."

"Lay off my sister!" Ron yelled, marching over to Selene. Cyrus pushed him back. Ron stumbled backwards and landed on the floor at Hermione's feet.

" _You_ lay off _my_ sister!" he yelled. Selene frowned. The boy in front of her was certainly an oddity. He had known her only a short while, and yet he was standing up for her. Standing up to his friends of many years at that. What was he playing at? Either way, it didn't change Selene's opinion of light wizards. They were idiots. Each and every one of them, and if this was the next generation of the light, the dark had nothing to fear. A bookworm, an idiot, a crybaby, practical jokers and a kid. Hardly a threat. The door to the room opened.

"We heard shouting, is everything okay?" James asked.

"Fine." Selene smiled. "I'm ready to go back to my cell now, warden."

"What happened to you, Ron?" asked James, noticing the boy lying on the floor.

"Your psychotic daughter threatened to kill Hermione!" he spat.

"Selene?"

"I'm a Sociopath! You must have another daughter."

"Selene! Did you threaten to kill Hermione?"

"I said it was a miracle no-one else had! She's very annoying. Not to mention the fact that she's clearly a mudblood." Selene shrugged. Everyone bar Selene and James gasped.

"What the hell did you call her?" Ginny snarled marching over to Selene. Cyrus stood in her way. "Out of the way, Cy."

"Ginny, calm down."

"Cyrus! Move!" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny!"

"It's okay, kid." Selene smirked, roughly pushing the boy to one side. "I can handle the blood traitor, cry baby.". There was another round of gasps. Whilst they were distracted, Selene wandlessly cast a barrier over the doorway, preventing James from entering.

"You don't care do you?" Ginny snarled. "You don't care who you hurt. You're just pure evil.". Selene chuckled. James tried to step forward to break them up, but found he couldn't.

"Stop! Selene! Ginny! Selene! Let me in!"

"I don't care about any of you…" Selene smirked. "I suppose that's true enough. And why should I? We're on opposite sides. I'm a Death Eater. You're all prospective members of the Order of the Self-Righteous.". Selene stepped closer, getting right into the girl's face. "You've all been told that you're special little children. That need to be protected. You think that'll stop us? Just because you're not members of the Order, we'll let you go? Let me put it this way, _Red_ … We'll kill you all.". Ginny had heard enough. She drew her fist back and punched Selene in the face. The girl barely flinched. "Like I didn't see that coming. You think you're the first to try that?". Ginny roared in anger and threw another punch. Selene caught the punch and pulled forward. Ginny stumbled forward, and straight into Selene's oncoming fist. Blood spurted from Ginny bust nose, and the girl fell backwards. The redhead hit the floor, clutching her nose, tears streaming from her eyes. Ron charged forwards, yelling. He grabbed Selene around the waist and tried to push her into the wall. Selene dug her heels in, stopping them from moving anywhere. She slammed an elbow down on Ron's back, between the shoulder blades. Ron let out a cry of pain, his grip on Selene releasing. She pushed him to the side, and launched into a spinning kick, and kicking him in the head. Ron slumped against the wall, blood trickling from his head. The twins took this as their cue and threw themselves at Selene. Fred collapsed to the floor, groaning, as Selene's boot made contact with his stomach, winding him. She caught George by the throat, and held him in the air, his face slowly beginning to match his hair, as he struggled to draw air into his lungs. Hermione stood up, and though she wasn't much of a fighter, she couldn't sit and watch her friends get pummeled and do nothing.

"Stop it!"

"Or what?" Selene asked, amused at the bookish girl in front of her.

"Or… Or… Or I'll hit you." she stammered. Selene chuckled, and released George, who hit the floor, and collapsed next to his twin. Selene strode over to Hermione, and stood in front of her, her arms outstretched.

"By all means, don't let me stop you." She smirked. "Show me what you've got, mudblood.". Hermione snarled, and punched the girl in the face. The girl didn't flinch. She barely acknowledged having been hit. Hermione held her throbbing hand, and sunk to her knees sobbing.

"Please stop. Please don't hurt Cyrus." she sobbed. Selene turned to look at the boy. He was stood staring at Selene, fear in his eyes. She turned back to Hermione.

"I won't hurt the kid." she shrugged. "The rest of you were hardly much of a challenge. I doubt that a thirteen year old would be any different.". She released the barrier on the door. James rushed in, followed by Lily, Sirius, and Molly. Molly shrieked when she saw what had happened.

"What happened?!" she cried. She rounded on Selene. "This is your doing, isn't it?! What have you done to my children?!"

"I beat the blood traitors into the dirt where they belong. The mudblood did that to herself." Selene shrugged.

"You bitch! I should-"

"What? Kill me? Torture me? You light loving losers haven't got it in you. Maybe you'd like to swing a punch? That worked oh so well for your children. What'll it be, Molly?" Selene smirked. Molly was visibly shaking with anger.

"Get her out of here." she snarled. Selene merely smirked, and wandered back to her 'cell'.

 _Hogwarts Express, November 14th 1997, 12:01_

Selene sat in one of the carriages of the Hogwarts Express. Fleur was sat across from her, reading yet another issue of Transfiguration today. Selene was convinced that she carried around a whole stack of them for just such an occasion. Despite the circumstances, she normally wouldn't have minded a long train ride with Fleur. The two were unlikely friends, but friends nonetheless. Fleur was cool, calm, collected, intellectual, and had a very dry sense of humour. Selene on the other hand, whilst incredibly intelligent, and cool and calm in the face of danger, much preferred action to strategizing. However, she was sarcastic, condescending, arrogant, and somewhat self-centred. At least, she was according to Fleur. She still had a lot of questions for the veela. Unfortunately, she couldn't ask them. Lily and James Potter were sat in the carriage with them. They had both tried to engage her in conversation, only to be rebuffed. James stood up, "I'll wait outside, whilst you get changed."

"Get changed? Into what?"

"You uniform." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lily reached into the suitcase above them, and pulled out her uniform. Selene took one look at it, and threw it back.

"I'm not wearing that."

"You have to." James sighed. "It's the Hogwarts uniform."

"No. I'll stick to my current attire."

"You need to wear the uniform." James insisted. Selene crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"It shows that you're a student of Hogwarts."

"Why? Are there any other magical schools in the area?"

"No, but-"

"Then I'm not going to wear it."

"Selene-"

"Let me talk to her James." said Fleur putting her magazine down. "Why don't the two of you go check on Cyrus and the other kids?"

"Okay. We'll be back in a while." Lily nodded, and followed James out. Selene sighed with relief whilst Fleur locked the door, and cast a privacy charm.

"Finally, they're gone. Fleur?". Fleur merely looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Fleur and Selene climbed the steps to Hogwarts. Selene tugged at the plain tie and grey jumper. "How did I let you talk me into wearing this?" she grumbled under her breath.

"You can still wear your regular clothes at weekends."

"This itches."

"Good."

"It's not even black."

"The skirt is."

"I hate wearing skirts."

"Deal with it."

"I hate you." Selene sighed. Fleur smirked. A few steps behind them. Lily and James watched the two witches.

"Selene seems to actually talk to Fleur." Lily commented.

"Yeah, maybe that Veela charm's working on her."

"That only works on males."

"Maybe Selene's into chicks?" James shrugged.

"We know so little about our own daughter." Lily sighed. "I doubt she's ever had a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Or a friend in general."

"Hopefully she'll make some here though!" James added, hopefully.

"I hope so." Lily muttered.

November 14th 1997, Hogwarts, Great Hall, Scotland, 17:00

"Welcome back! I hope you all had a happy half term!" Dumbledore's voice rang out across the hall. "I have a few announcements to make before we tuck into a delicious feast. We have a late arrival. Selene Lestrange, if you would come to the front." This set off a chain reaction of whispers across the hall.

"Lestrange? Like Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Think she's a Death Eater?"

"Definitely, look at her!". Selene ignored them, and moved to stand next to Fleur, who was holding the Sorting Hat.

"The Sorting Hat will evaluate your personality and decide which house you should go in, based on what it finds. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Do I really have to put that ratty old thing on my head?" Selene asked, eyeing the hat disdainfully. Fleur rolled her eyes and dropped it on Selene's head. A voice rang out through Selene's mind.

"Ah, you're an interesting one. Neither Potter, nor Lestrange."

"Shut up, you miserable pile of rags."

"Now then, where to put a rude little girl like you. you?"

"Put me in Slytherin."

"Your loyal, that's for certain. Why not Hufflepuff."

'Yellow isn't my colour.'

"You're intelligent. Amazingly so, Ravenclaw would suit you."

'Blue makes me look peaky.'

"You're brave. I suppose you'd have to be to do what you do."

'If you put me in Gryffindor, I'll burn you to cinders.'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cyrus took the time to really examine his sister. She had their father's dark hair, and their mothers bright green eyes. She was paler than he was, but he supposed that she didn't get the chance to get out much, unless it was at night. Even then, he guessed she'd still be hiding in shadows. Somehow, Professor Delacour had managed to talk her into wearing the Hogwarts uniform. The plain colours had changed with her sorting to match her house colours. Her robes and jumper were now adorned with a green trim. Her tie had also changed, reflecting the green and silver motif of Slytherin. She had thrown her robe off, and rolled her sleeves up, which was what interested Cyrus. Her arms were covered in tattoo's, but one shone out amongst them. The Dark Mark. It was true then. Not only was his older sister, a Death Eater. She was proud of it. She wore her mark like a badge of honour. She hadn't bothered covering it. Hermione noticed where he was looking. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, c'mon Cy. Ignore her. How about some mashed potatoes? Or carrots? Oh, steak! Your favourite."

"Sorry, 'Mione. I'm just not very hungry."

"C'mon Cy. Please? For me?"

"I just found out that my sister is absolutely, unequivocally, without doubt a Death Eater." he sighed, deflating in his seat. Hermione looked over to Selene. The girl was sat happily chatting with several Slytherins. 'No doubt the children of Death Eaters' she thought to herself. She looked at the girl's arms. Amongst the other tattoo's, the Dark Mark was clearly visible. She didn't know what to say to that. Instead, she settled for wrapping an arm around Cyrus.

"At least you've got us." said Ginny.

"Yeah, mate." nodded Ron. "We're basically family!"

"See?" said Hermione. "You've got us, what more could you possibly need?". Cyrus smiled a little at that.

"Thanks guys."

"That's the spirit. Who needs those slimy Slytherins?" Ron grinned. Ginny sighed.

"Way to ruin a moment, Ron."


	6. The Beginning of an Adventure

A/N: I realised that some of the dates were wrong in the last chapter! I meant November, not September! Whoops! RR13

Also, I set up a twitter, since I've had some problems with the PM system on ff. feel free to follow me redrockerth13

/redrockerth13

Anyways, thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites. It means a lot! Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy! -RR13

Chapter Six: The Beginning of an Adventure

 _Hogwarts, Slytherin Girls Dorms, November 15th, 07:48_

Selene was many things. The right hand of Voldemort. A highly trained assassin. A talented artist. A sharp tongued young woman. One thing she was not, was a morning person. She had been put in the Slytherin girls dorm along with several of the other girls in her year. A lot of them she had met at various Death Eater functions throughout the years. Pansy Parkinson, Flora and Hestia, and Daphne Greengrass were all the children of Death Eaters. The others she didn't know, but she recognised the surnames. For the most part, they had thus far remained neutral, but Selene was confident that she convince them to join their cause. Bulstrode, Davis, and Richmond. All she needed to do was show them that their cause was the only way that their society was going to advance. That couldn't be too hard, could it? She was disturbed from her half-asleep musings by Daphne shaking her. "Hey, c'mon wake up. You'll miss breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly eight."

"Too early for breakfast." she mumbled, attempting to bury herself in her pillow. Daphne pulled the covers off her.

"C'mon. You don't want Dumbledore to think you're causing trouble already do you? The old git's going to be watching you closely enough as it is." Daphne smirked. Selene groaned, and slowly pushed herself up.

"Ugh. Who the hell is awake at this time?" she grumbled. "It's practically the middle of the night."

"Get up." Daphne smirked. Daphne was one of the children that had come to the manor frequently as a child, and so, she knew Selene pretty well, though they hadn't spoken in a while. Selene sighed, and pulled herself out of bed.

"What stupid lessons do we have to go to today?" asked Selene, as she wandered into the bathroom.

"You didn't get your timetable yet?" Daphne frowned.

"Nope. I figured I'd just follow you." Selene shrugged, slipping out of her emerald silk pyjamas, and stepping into the shower. "What have you got?"

"Double Transfiguration this morning, and double Charms this afternoon."

"Ugh, that sucks." Selene groaned.

"Tell me about it." Daphne nodded. "Delacours a decent enough teacher, but Transfiguration's a pain in the ass. But that useless mudblood can't teach to save her life."

"It's amazing they even hired a mudblood. I guess this school's really gone to Hell, huh?" Selene sighed, stepping out of the shower.

"No kidding." Daphne laughed, casting a drying charm on Selene.

"Thanks." Selene nodded, beginning to pull on her clothes. "So, what are the other teachers like?"

"Snape's a good teacher."

"Well, he's one of us." Selene pointed out. "Who else is there?"

"Umbridge is the newest."

"Umbridge… Umbridge… Umbridge..." Selene muttered the name to herself. She stopped, midway through pulling on a sock, and thought to herself. "Umbridge… Why is that name familiar? Is she a pureblood?". Daphne sighed, and put her wand on the bedside table beside Selene's bed, and knelt in front of Selene. She slid the sock the rest of the way up her leg.

"No, not that I know of." she said. Selene was silent. She was staring at the blonde, intrigued. "What?"

"Are you dressing me?" Selene frowned. Daphne blushed.

"Well, you're taking too long. Some of us like breakfast in the morning. Not to mention my tea."

"So, you're gonna dress me."

"Since you're incapable, yes."

"You got a lot of experience with this?"

"Not really. Usually my butler dresses me."

"You have a butler?"

"Long story. For another time. I can almost hear him now. He'd disapprove of this. He'd say I was lowering myself to his station."

"You can be my butler." Selene grinned.

"At least I don't have to bring you tea in the morning. Now then." Daphne grinned at Selene. "Let us hurry, young mistress, before the first years finish off the toast."

 _Hogwarts, Transfiguration Classroom, First Floor, November 15th 11:23_

As they left the Slytherin common room, they were greeted by James Potter. "Morning ladies, you're up late." he grinned.

"Selene isn't a morning person." Daphne grinned.

"Is that so? Well, I hate to say it, but you might have missed breakfast."

"Dammit! Selene, let's go!". Daphne grabbed Selene's hand, and dragged the girl out of the dungeons. By the time they had gotten out of the dungeons, breakfast had long since finished. It was then, that Selene learned something about Daphne. She was cranky when she didn't get her tea. Selene suddenly felt quite sorry for her butler. Since breakfast had finished, the two had instead gone straight to Transfiguration, where they learnt that James Potter was to escort Selene to all of her classes. So far, the class had been exceptionally boring. The first hour had been covering the theory of the spell that they were studying today. The Flintifors spell. A spell to turn small objects and animals into matchboxes. _A spell to turn small objects and animals into matchboxes._ She was the personal assassin of Lord Voldemort himself. And here she was, sat in a classroom, learning how to turn a rock, into a matchbox. She had slowly become convinced that Fleur had chosen this spell purely to annoy her. This kind of magic was far below her. When it came time to actually perform the spell, Selene tapped the rock with her wand and it instantly transfigured into a matchbox. Fleur smirked. "5 points to Slytherin for perfect spellcasting.". Selene sighed, and leant back in her seat. This lesson was the biggest waste of time ever. When it was finally over, Fleur called over to her.

"Miss Lestrange? Could you please stay behind?". Selene made a show of rolling her eyes. The rest of the class filed out, until only Selene, James and Fleur were left. Fleur perched on the edge of her desk. "It's okay, James. You can wait outside.". James nodded, and stepped out. When he had left, Fleur cast a 'muffliato' on the door. "How're you enjoying classes so far?" she asked.

"I'm not. These kids are way below my level!"

"The Ministry doesn't want them becoming too powerful now, do they?"

"You're telling me the Ministry are deliberately stunting the development of wizarding society, purely so their positions are jeopardised?"

"Yep. At least, that's one of the theories I heard. Sounds like a conspiracy theory to me, but whatever." Fleur shrugged.

"So, what did you need? Potter's going to get suspicious if we take too long."

"I wanted to give you a heads up. I've heard rumours that Zacharias Smith is looking to join the Death Eaters."

"Smith… Smith… Smith… Oh! Him. Him? Him, really?"

"That's what I've heard. Be careful. I know his type. I've seen them before. He's a total sociopath. Superficial charm, manipulative, pathological liar, lack of remorse, guilt, compassion, promiscuous, irresponsible, severe behaviour problems, and versatile." said Fleur, walking over to Selene.

"Sorry, we're you describing me or him there?" asked Selene. Fleur rolled her eyes, and put a hand on Selene's shoulder.

"Be careful. Smith's probably going to try and talk to you at some point. He know's who your mother is."

"Who doesn't?"

"And he's going to try and get in with the Death Eaters. He's the kind we don't need."

"Yeah, between me and Mum, we've really got the whole sociopath thing locked down."

"Selene, please."

"I'll be careful. I promise. Thank you." Selene said, sincerely. She grabbed her bag, and made her way over to the door. "Hey, were you being serious? Two rolls of parchment on the Flintifors spell?". Fleur grinned at her.

"Absolutely. By no later than Thursday. Go on, Potter will get suspicious.". Selene groaned.

"I hate you. "

"So, what did Fleur want?" asked James.

"None of your business." Selene snapped. The man following her around all the time was beginning to get on her nerves. He had a perpetually upbeat personality, that starkly contrasted Selenes.

"What have you got next?"

"Charms."

"With your mother?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is teaching here?"

"Selene, whether you like it or not, Lily Potter is your mother, and you should show her a little respect." said James. Selene stopped in her tracks, and rounded on the man.

"Whether you like it or not, _Potter_." she spat the last word as if it had left a bad taste in her mouth. "Bellatrix Lestrange raised me, fed me, hugged me, kissed me, read me bedtime stories, nursed me when I was sick, held me when I was scared, and patched me up when I got hurt. Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother. Your mudblood wife is just the woman who gave birth to me."

"Selene-"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anymore of your spiel. I was happy, I was safe, I was loved. You and your stupid bloody Order dragged me from my life, and dropped me here. Treated me like a goddamn prisoner! And you expect me to just open up to you. Talk to you like we're best friends?! How stupid are you, Potter?"

"I'm your father..." James muttered.

"No, Rodolphus Lestrange is my father. You're just the man who sired me. I'm not your daughter. I barely know you, I don't care about you, and I don't love you. You took away my cousin, a man I loved and respected. Then, you took me from my family, the people who loved me. You think for even a second I'm going to show any of you worthless maggots respect?"

"But Dumbledore said-" James began. Selene rolled her eyes.

"Here it is. Dumbledore said. Geez, you're like a broken record, the lot of you. Don't you have any original ideas of your own? You just do what Dumbledore says?"

"Don't you do whatever Voldemort says?" asked James. Selene cocked an eyebrow.

"I follow my orders, but I do plenty that he disagrees with."

"Like what?"

"Believe it or not, the Dark Lord has a strong moral code. He won't kill children, nor will he ask them to fight for him. He doesn't torture people for days on end, nor does he torture his followers. He's a good man."

"But he orders you to kill people..." James muttered. Selene tried to make herself look remorseful.

"Yes… A lot of it… I regret… I've killed so many people now, I've lost count. I can still see them. When I close my eyes… Like Macnair. I close my eyes… And I can see him. He's stood in front of me… A knife embedded in his eye. His wand arms shaking… I cast a decapitation curse… The purple light flies towards him… There's a moment as it registers… Then… His head slides off his neck, and falls to the ground… Blood gushes from his neck… It splatters everywhere… And I… I don't feel a thing… It doesn't affect me in the slightest… Maybe I am evil… To do that to someone… To watch as their head slides off, and blood spurts from their stump… And to feel nothing.". Selene let out a few crocodile tears, and a strangled sob. James couldn't bear it any longer. He wrapped the girl in his arms and held her.

"Hey, it's okay. Talk to me." he whispered softly. Selene sobbed harder, and held onto him. This was too easy. A few crocodile tears, and a sob story and they were in the palm of her hand.

"Can we go somewhere else?" she asked. James nodded, and led her to Lily's office. Since Lily was teaching, the room was empty. James guided her to a sofa, and sat her down. He sat next to her, his arm around her. "I never really thought about it before." she muttered. "They were never really people to me. Just targets. Targets that had to be removed."

"But now?"

"Now I can see. They had families. Friends… People that loved them."

"Selene, this is going to be hard for you to answer… But… Did anyone ever… Hurt you?"

"No. I was loved. Mum, and Daddy. They gave me everything I ever wanted. So did Uncle Rab. I was never hurt in any way. I'm the one that's done the hurting.". James didn't know what to say to that. He wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder, and the two sat in silence.

 _Hogwarts, Charms Office, Second Floor, 18:13_

The school day had ended. Lily was concerned. She hadn't seen Selene all day, she was supposed to be in her Charms class earlier today. Gathering her possessions, she left her classroom, and began making her way to her office. It was entirely possible that Selene had just gotten lost. After all, Hogwarts was an incredibly large castle, and students were always getting lost. Even those who had been here for years. She herself was still getting lost way into her sixth year. Then again, James was escorting her to each of her lessons, and no-one knew this school better than he did. He had helped create the Marauder's Map, he knew every nook and cranny of the castle. Maybe she was ill? She hadn't been at breakfast or lunch. She was worried about the girl. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Cyrus come running up to her. "Hey Mum!"

"Hmm, oh, hello Cyrus. Is everything alright?" she smiled.

"Have you seen Dad, or Selene? No-one's seen them all day."

"No, I haven't. Selene didn't show up to Charms today. This is worrying. I'll put my stuff in my office, and then we'll go see Dumbledore, okay?". Cyrus nodded. As she opened the door to her office, she saw James perched on the edge of her desk. "James, what are-"

"Shh!" he whispered, raising a finger to his lips, then pointing at the sofa in the corner of her room. She looked over to where he was pointing. Selene was lying on the sofa, a content smile on her face. One glance at her face told Lily that she had clearly been crying, but knowing her husband, he had cheered her up.

"What happened?" Lily whispered.

"She broke down." James replied. "She didn't want to do any of what Voldy's been making her do. She did it out of obligation. She's been having nightmares about it for years. She told me everything. Guess her sarcasm was a defence mechanism."

"She looks so peaceful lying there." Lily smiled. Cyrus had moved to sit himself in Lily's chair behind the desk. He leant back, causing the chair to creak. Selene stirred, and blearily opened her eyes.

"Mum?" she asked groggily. Lily's voice caught in her throat.

"Yes..." she whispered, fighting back the tears. Selene smiled up at her.

"Hey.". Lily giggled, tears now running freely, and wrapped the girl in a hug. When Lily finally let her go, Selene looked over at Cyrus. "Hey, little bro. Not gonna give big sis a hug?". Cyrus grinned, rushed over to the girl, and threw himself into her arms. As the siblings embraced Lily and James smiled at the two of them. Finally, their family was whole once more. That night the four of them spent the entire night sharing stories, laughing, joking and reconnecting. Lily and James had never been happier.

 _Hogwarts, First Floor Corridor, November 16th, 10:15_

Hermione was extremely proud of herself. She had managed to write a two scroll essay on the Flintifors spell in one night. She had even included a chart on the construction of the spell, which she had drawn out and annotated. She was guaranteed an 'O' for this. As she approached the transfiguration classroom, she saw two figures stood in the corridor ahead of her. She realised with a start who they were. The one on the left was obviously Professor Delacour. And the one on the right, was Selene Lestrange. 'When did they become so friendly?' she thought to herself. They hadn't noticed her yet. This could be her chance to find out what Lestrange was up to. She ducked behind one of the statues. This one was a statue of Uric the Oddball, a medieval wizard who was famed for his eccentric behaviour which included wearing a squid as a hat and sleeping in a room with fifty pet Augerys. Why exactly he had a statue in Hogwarts was anyone's guess, but Hermione was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You didn't go back to your common room last night? Everything okay." said Fleur. Selene looked around. No-one else was in the corridor.

"No, I didn't."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I was talking to the Potters."

"What!? Why?"

"The Dark Lord wants me to put on a show of regretting my actions. This was the perfect opportunity. A few crocodile tears, a few sob stories and a few hugs, and I've got them eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Clever." Fleur nodded. "What's next? Family dinner?"

"I told you to leave the sarcasm to me." Selene smirked. "And I don't know. I figured I'll just play this by ear, and play along."

"And what if they-"

"Fleur, please. I can handle it. You're the head of my personal guard, not my babysitter.". Fleur sighed.

"Alright. But please don't let them get too close to you. Dumbledore's a manipulative old fool, he'll try and mold you into a weapon to use against the Dark Lord."

"He can try. I'll act like a fragile, insecure girl. He'll try and mold me into his weapon, then I'll kill him."

"What about the Potters?"

"If they get in my way, I'll kill them too." Selene shrugged. "It makes no difference to me. This is a war."

"At least you've still got your head on straight." Fleur smirked. "You should go, before anyone comes, we can't have my cover blown."

Behind one of the statue's further down the corridor, Hermione sank to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes, her hand clasped firmly over her mouth.

"Oh my God… Professor Delacour's a Death Eater… And Selene… She's going to kill Dumbledore… And Cyrus!"


	7. A Hell of a Day

A/N: Sorry that's it's been so long since I last updated any of my stories. Life's been a pain. Between assignments and work I didn't get much free time over the holidays. Then, just to top it all off, I got back to uni and got ill, which killed my motivation. I'll try and update again soon. The next update's (in no particular order)

Home Is Where The Hurt Is

The Butler, In Closing

Hayley Potter

The Passage of Time

Again, sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Happy new year!

-RR13

Chapter 7: A Hell of a Day

Hermione glanced out from behind the statue to ensure the corridor was clear. All thoughts of her perfect transfiguration essay had left her mind. The only thought running through her head now was "Oh my god! My teacher's a death eater, and she's going to help Selene kill Dumbledore and Cyrus!". She dropped the roll of parchment that she had been carrying #, and quickly ran after Selene. The dark haired girl was currently on the next floor up, in the charms corridor. Hermione skidded around the corner, and called after her. "Selene!". The girl stopped, and turned to look at her.

"Oh, hello Hermione. What's up?" she smiled, pleasantly.

"I know what you're planning Selene." Hermione said, glaring at the other girl. "You and Professor Delacour.". Selene stared at her for a long moment, then the pleasant smile slid off her face, and was replaced with her trademark cruel smirk. She slowly sauntered over to the girl. "I overheard the two of you talking in the corridor." Hermione said, trying not to let the nerves creep into her voice, though she was failing quite badly at it.

"So, you overheard our little conversation in the corridor the other day then?"

"Yes."

"You know I remain loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"And you know Fleur is a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop us?"

"I'll tell. I'll tell everyone."

"And who will believe you?" Selene laughed. "Let's say, you do go running to Dumbledore, or the Potters. What will you say? Professor! The big mean girl wants to kill us all!". Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but promptly closed it. What exactly could she say? Selene smirked, cruelly at her. "All I have to do is put on a sweet little pout, crocodile tears and say 'Daddy, what's she talking about? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.' and they'll trip over themselves rushing to protect me. How does that feel, mudblood. Knowing that all your friends, and allies will believe me over you?"

"That's a l-lie." Hermione stammered. Selene chuckled, cruelly.

"Is it? Your faith in authority is truly sickening. Do you honestly believe that everyone will believe you, just because you're the little goody goody two-shoes Hermione Granger. The teachers pet? You're just as pathetic as I first thought.". Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but before she could speak, they heard footsteps and voices heading towards them.

"I've still got the fourth year essays to mark." came the voice of Lily Potter.

"C'mon Lils, you've got ages to mark them." replied James Potter. "You can take a weekend off. It's for Selene.". Hermione looked at Selene, a smug smile on her face. Selene returned the smile in kind. Hermione stared at the girl in shock, as Selene raised her left hand, and smacked herself in the eye, hard. The dark haired girl shrieked, and fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" Lily cried, running around the corner, closely followed by James. "Hermione? Selene?"

"I, uh, I..." Hermione began, not quite able to form a sentence.

"Selene?" James said softly, crouching next to the girl. "Are you okay? What happened."

"She punched me, Daddy. She said I was an evil bitch that you should've killed in Godric's Hollow graveyard, then she punched me."

"Hermione?!" Lily cried, turning to the bushy haired bookworm. "That's an awful thing to say."

"No, I didn't-" she began, but Lily cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. Go to your common room. 50 points from Gryffindor. And I'll be speaking to Professor McGonagall about this.". Hermione glared at the three of them, then turned around and began making her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Selene had been right, they had chosen to believe Selene, over her. She was considered the brightest witch of her age! And they had sided with some Death Eater tramp!

 _Transfiguration, Hogwarts, First Floor_

Fleur was sat at her desk, marking the fifth years transfiguration assignments. "T, T, T, E, A, E, D, E, Hmmm, this is definitely worth an O… But you're a mudblood so, that's an E. Let's see, E, D, A, T, D, A, A, E, T, T, T, D, A.". As she was marking them, the door opened and Selene walked in. Fleur glanced up at her, then back to the assignments. Then, back at Selene, frowning.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Fleur, placing her quill in the inkwell.

"Granger punched me in the eye." Selene replied, perching herself on Fleurs desk. "Wanna kiss it better?"

"What really happened to your eye." Fleur sighed.

"I punched myself to frame Granger for punching me in the eye." Selene shrugged.

"I suddenly feel less sorry for you."

"So, no kiss to make it better?"

"You made your bed, lie in it."

"I can't kiss my own eye." Selene pouted. Fleur ignored her. "Fine. I'll suffer through it."

"What do you want, Selene?" asked Fleur. "I'm fairly certain you didn't come here just to beg for a kiss."

"How do you know? Maybe I'm desperate?"

"You're never desperate, and begging's beneath you. What do you want?"

"Granger overheard our conversation in the corridor the other day. We need to wipe her memory."

"She overheard our… Oh, shit..." Fleur muttered to herself. "I'm no expert in memory charms. If I mess it up, I could end up wiping years from her memory."

"So?" Selene shrugged. "Maybe if she acted younger it would get rid of the stick up her-"

"It would create too many questions!" Fleur exclaimed, cutting Selene off. "Dumbledore would be able to trace it to me in a heartbeat! Can't you do it?"

"Sorry, I don't know the first thing about memory charms."

"Really? I thought you studied all area's of magic?"

"I'm an assassin." said Selene pointedly. "I kill people. Memory charms are kinda pointless to someone in my line of work."

"What if you're caught, or seen?"

"I'm a very, very good assassin. I'm never seen. I don't get caught.". Selene stopped, and looked around. "Usually. This is a one-off."

"So, we either wipe years from her memory, kill her, or let her go on knowing what she know's?"

"I vote for number two."

"It might be the most sensible choice." Fleur nodded. "If you can make it look like an accident?"

"Wait? You're agreeing with, and supporting the idea of killing her?"

"Selene, my cover cannot be blown! This is an ace for us! If she blows the whistle all my work will be for naught!"

"Okay, I get it. I'll figure something out."

"Maybe you should talk to Snape?"

"Snape? You think he'd help kill a student?" Selene asked, shocked. Fleur shrugged.

"NEWT level potions are notoriously hard. And notoriously dangerous."

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts, Dungeons_

"Severus?". Snape turned around. Selene Lestrange was stood in the doorway. She had her arms folded and was staring at him in such a way that sent a shiver up even his spine.

"Miss Lestrange? Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Yes. Fleur's covers going to be blown very soon. We need to ensure that doesn't happen."

"How?"

"Kill the whistleblower." replied Selene."It's that simple."

"And just who is this whistleblower."

"Hermione Granger."

"You want my help in killing a student? That's insane! What about my cover?"

"I'm not asking you to whip out your wand and AK her in the head, Sev. We need to make it look like an accident. Worst that'll happen to you is you get pulled in front of a board, and a short suspension. Dumbledore would never let anything happen to you, would he?"

"That is not the issue. We are talking about a student. A child! She's sixteen!"

"If Fleur's cover is blown, her entire mission will be over. She's brought us some useful information, but there's so much more we can glean from the Order morons."

"What about the Dark Lord's rule? Do not harm children."

"Granger made herself a problem, and it's my job to take care of problems." Selene shrugged. "If she'd kept out of it, then she'd have a very long life to look forward to. Well maybe a few years."

"I want it noted that I'm not comfortable with this."

"Duly noted, and disregarded."

"When?" Snape asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Selene thought for a moment.

"As soon as possible. Next lesson?"

"Very well. Friday morning we'll brew the Draught of Living Death." Snape nodded. "If she were to add Dementor blood to that mix, it would create and extremely volatile, acidic mixture."

"Which would kill her?"

"If she's lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"If she's unlucky, it will simply drive her mad."

"Drive her mad?"

"Indeed, Dementor blood is a very uncommon ingredient in potion making, mostly due to the fact that it is such a volatile and temperamental substance to work with. It is commonly only used in potions that induce madness and suffering."

"And if the inside of her cauldron were to be coated in Dementor blood..." Selene smirked.

"Indeed." Snape snapped. "Friday morning, Miss Granger will suffer an unfortunate accident."

"Thank you, Severus."

 _Hogwarts, Potions Classroom, Friday Morning, 10:45_

"The instructions are on the board, you may begin." Snape finished, waving his wand at the board, causing the chalk to quickly write out the instructions. The class all made for the potion stores to grab the ingredients, and began preparing them. The first step was to add the African sea salt to a beaker of water. Selene deliberately avoided looking at Hermione. She focused purely on her own work. This potion was extremely difficult to brew. Hermione meanwhile, was currently grinding her root of Asphodel. She had been in a foul mood ever since her 'talk' with Selene. The two-faced bitch had turned her friends and family on her in such a short space of time. Her! The brightest witch of her age. She was the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts, and one day, she would be the strongest. She had to protect Cyrus. He clearly didn't know any better. His sister was as dark as they come. She'd show them. Satisfied that her root of Asphodel was ready, she grabbed her beaker of salted water, and began simultaneously pouring the two into the cauldron.

That was when it happened.

There was a loud explosion.

A shriek of agony.

Then, a ringing.

Finally, a silence.

"Miss Granger?". Snape ran over to where Hermione had been stood. The girl was curled on the ground, shaking. "Miss Granger? Can you hear me?". The girl didn't respond. Her eyes darted around, as if trying to take in everything around her all at once. "Miss Granger!" Snape yelled, waving his wand, and vanishing the potion that was still clinging to her.

"What's wrong with her, Professor?" asked Ron, running over to her.

"I don't know Mr. Weasley." Snape lied. "She needs to go to the Hospital Wing."

 _Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Fourth Floor_

"Poppy!" Snape called. "We need you!". The mediwitch came hurrying out from her office, flustered.

"Severus, whatever's the matter?" she asked. "I was busying amending some records."

"You're about to have another to amend." Snape said, curtly. "Miss Granger suffered a potions accident. She's been curled up, and shaking ever since."

"What happened?"

"We were brewing the Draught of Living Death. I can only assume that she's added something that would react in such a manner."

"What could she have possibly added to cause such a reaction?" asked Poppy, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"The only thing that would have caused such a reaction is Dementor Blood." Snape replied. "Poppy, please take care of her. I must inform Albus, and no doubt the Minister."

"The Minister?!"

"Yes, as you can see, a child has been driven mad within our walls. There is no true cure for such an incident. We can only make them… comfortable. We will need the Minister's input.". Madam Pomfrey didn't look satisfied, but she nodded. Snape swept from the room. Somewhere along the History of Magic corridor, he heard a voice.

"Snape!" a voice hissed, and someone grabbed the potions master's sleeve and pulled him into an empty classroom. Selene was stood directly in front of him, her wand jabbing into his throat. "Why is Granger still alive?"

"It would appear that Miss Granger is more resilient than we gave her credit for. She survived the explosion, however her mind did not."

"She'll live?"

"If you can call it that." Snape shrugged. "She'll be little more than a raving lunatic for the rest of her days. Excuse me, I have to inform the Headmaster, and the Minister.". Selene glared at him, but nodded, and let him leave.

 _Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Fourth Floor_

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fudge, the Potter's Ron and Selene were stood around Hermione's bed. The girl was lying in the hospital bed, writhing, her arms flailing, as if pushing back some foe, invisible to the rest of them. "Albus, what can we do?" McGonagall asked, tearily. Dumbledore merely shook his head, sadly.

"I don't know, Minerva." he all but whispered. "I fear that there is very little we can do for Miss. Granger.". Ron slowly approached the bed.

"Hermione? Can you hear me? It's me, Ron?". The girl looked over at him, and quickly looked away, as if she had lost all interest in the boy. Hermione's eyes rolled over the group before, before settling on Selene. There was a spark of recognition in her eyes, and faster than they thought possible, Hermione leapt from the bed, and launched herself at Selene. The two fell to the ground, Hermione grasping at Selene, desperately trying to claw and gouge the girl. All the while, she was screaming.

"FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY! LIAR! TRAITOR! FILTH!". The bushy haired girl lunged forwards. And pinned the girl to the ground. "FILTHY! LIAR! KILLER! KILLER! KILLER! TRAITOR! KILLER!"

"Get her off Selene!" Lily cried. James and McGonagall stepped forward, and tried to pry the screaming girl off her prey, but Hermione shrugged them off as if they were nothing.

Fudge stepped forward.

"Now, look here Miss. Granger." he began. Hermione looked up, and sniffed.

"FILTHY! MONEY! LIAR! TRAITOR! SHOW ME! GIVE IT TO ME! LIAR!" she cried and lunged at Fudge. She wrapped her legs around Fudge's waist, and grasped each side of his head, and bit down hard on his ear. Fudge screamed, as her sharp teeth tore through the cartilage. Dumbledore drew his wand and stunned the girl. However, as she fell from Fudges body, there was a loud wet, ripping sound, and Fudge's right ear came away with her, the organ hanging limply from her mouth. Fudge screamed in agony and glared at Dumbledore.

"What are you playing at Dumbledore?!" he shrieked.

"I assure you, Poppy can fix that, I wanted to give her a chance, before resorting to such drastic measures." he explained calmly.

"A chance." Fudge scoffed. "She's blown that. I'll have her sent through the veil for this. You mark my words. Hermione Granger, or whatever's left of her, is going through the veil. Tonight!"

"The veil?! Albus? She's a kid." said McGonagall. The room was silent, until Snape finally broke the silence.

"Given her current state, perhaps it may be for the best."

"Severus?" McGonagall stared at the man in shock. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it may be for the best if Miss Granger were to go through the veil. The girl you once knew is gone, Dementor blood has no counter agent. Her mind is gone. It may… End her suffering."

"We don't even know if the veil will kill her!" McGonagall snapped. "Even if it does, we don't know if it's painless or not."

"We don't know if any death's are painless." said Selene pointedly. The rest of the room turned to look at her. "Sorry, time and place."


	8. Bonding With Brother

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been such a long time since my last update. Exam season's really tiring me out! It'll all be over soon, and then I should have more time to write! For those of you who are also reading 'Home Is Where The Hurt Is', the story is currently on hiatus. Mostly because I don't enjoy writing it very much anymore. I might have to look at a rewrite. Either way, I'm not taking it down, so it'll still be there for you to read. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Hope it was worth the wait! Please fav/follow/review if you enjoyed. Or if you didn't and just want to tell me how much I suck. -RR13

Chapter Eight: Bonding with Brother

It had been one week since Hermione's 'accident', and subsequent execution, and the mood around the school was somber. The staff and students were hardly in any mood to go to or teach classes, but there was no choice. The students were given a long weekend, and offered counselling should any of them want it, but very few went. No-one wanted to talk about it. No-one wanted to think about. Even those that barely knew the girl. Since she was pushed through the veil, there was no body to bury. Instead, a plaque was placed by the library doors. Dumbledore had said a few words, and each of the teachers had laid a wreath. Selene had found it particularly amusing that Snape had laid a wreath. After all, he had orchestrated her death. It amused her further that the mudbloods parents would never see the plague either. Not that she showed such amusement. But the other members of her house had. Not that they had openly celebrated, such public displays were beneath them, but they delight that the mudblood know-it-all was dead was certainly evident.

Naturally, the members of Gryffindor house were hit the hardest by Hermione's death. Hermione Granger was not a popular witch by anyones standards. She had managed to annoy most of the school by the end of her first week, and was left alienated by the school by the end of her first term. That is, until Cyrus met her in his first year, and had befriended the bookish Gryffindor. Cyrus would be the first to admit that at first, he was just using her to proof-read (read correct and rewrite on his behalf) his assignments, but over the course of several weeks, the two became close, and eventually, developed a close bond. Currently, Cyrus was sat by the lake, staring out at the vast body of water. He had been coming here more and more over the past few days. He found the sight relaxing, it cleared his mind, which is exactly what he needed. The mind is a curious thing. No matter how hard you try, it can't be controlled. In Cyrus' case, no matter how hard he tried to think of anything other than Hermione, his mind immediately pulled up memories of the two of them. Hermione staying up late to help him with his assignments. Hermione sitting with him in the hospital wing after a particularly nasty potions accident. Hermione and him dancing at the Yule Ball, after she had invited him. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, and tried to clear his mind. It was nowhere easy as his mother made it sound when she had explained Occlumency to him. To his left, there was a rustle as someone sat down next to him.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk" he muttered. The person next to him scoffed.

"What's up, kid?" asked Selene. Cyrus jumped and opened his eyes. He had been expecting Ron, Luna, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, hell, maybe even Malfoy would come and taunt him. He certainly hadn't been expecting Selene. His sister was currently pulling a cigarette out of a pack, though where she kept them he couldn't figure out. The uniforms had no pockets. She looked at him inquisitively, and lit the cigarette with a snap of her fingers. She dropped the carton next to her, stretched out her legs and smoothed out her skirt. "So, come on. What's eating you, little brother?"

"Nothing." the boy muttered. "Just thinking."

"About what? It's gotta be pretty big to get you so down."

"What do you think?" he snapped. "Hermione's gone."

"Oh… That."

"Yeah. I know the two of you didn't get on, but..." his voice trailed off. Selene watched him.

"Look, kid. I've seen a lot of death in my line of work. I guess I'm used to it. I'm not saying that death ever gets easier. You knew her far better than I ever did, or would care to. So, I'm not gonna lie kid, this is gonna stick with you. You'll find yourself thinking about her when you least expect it, sometimes it'll keep you up at night. But, there's no point in moping. Grieve, sure. That's only natural, it's healthy even. But moping and wishing will achieve nothing. Mourn her and move on. That's all I can offer." said Selene. Cyrus gave a small smile.

"You know, that actually helped a little. Thanks, Selene."

"Whadda ya know? I'm filled with sage, sisterly advice." she grinned.

"Yeah, maybe you are."

"Besides, think of it this way, less mudbloods, it might smell better around here now."

"And, it's gone, we're back to default."

"Did I ruin the moment?" she asked.

"A little, yeah."Cyrus sighed. "Y'know, Ron thinks you had something to do with it."

"That prat? Yeah, doesn't surprise me."

"He's not a prat!" Cyrus cried. Selene raised an eyebrow. "Okay, he's sometimes a prat."

"It really doesn't matter what the blood traitor thinks either way." Selene shrugged.

"Don't call him that." Cyrus muttered. "That sorta stuff is why everyone thinks you're a dark lady.".

"I am a dark lady." Selene deadpanned. Cyrus looked up at her.

"I don't think you're dark. There's good in you. I know there is."

"I didn't say I was evil, idiot." she glared at the boy. "But I'm certainly not light."

"What do you-" Cyrus began. Selene raised her hand and cut him off.

"Look, I must've had this conversation and million times before. Dark does not mean evil. I use dark magic, but it's not like I torture small animals, or whatever. Magic is all about intent. If you use dark magic for a malicious or selfish purpose, then sure, it's understandable that you'd be called evil."

"But, you have tortured people, and killed people." said Cyrus, in a small voice.

"Yeah, in the name of what I believe in."

"Does that really make it okay?"

"Whether your beliefs be good or evil, light or dark, there's no shame in standing by them until the very end." said Selene. The two sat in silence for a moment before Cyrus broke the silence.

"Do you regret what you did, whilst you were with Voldemort?" he asked, quietly. Selene was quiet for a moment, staring at her feet, before she answered in a small voice.

"Some of it. I broke apart families without a second thought. I tried never to harm children, but… sometimes…. Sometimes there was no choice. Those are the ghosts that haunt me. The one's that never leave."

 _Flashback: Two Years Ago._

 _Gregory Brown slumped over his desk, his eyes glassy. Selene lowered her wand, and sifted through the papers on his desk, until she came across the one she was looking for. The proposal for the 'Muggleborn Rights Act 1995'. She scoffed in disbelief. What next? Maybe they'd suggest giving house elves rights? Or making it legal to marry the wretched creatures. She folded the parchment and placed it in the pocket of her black dragonhide trenchcoat. She cast one last look at the man before her, and made to apparate. She was stopped by a high pitched shriek from behind her._

" _Gregory!". Selene span around. Rosie Brown was stood in the doorway, shock etched into every line of her face. The shock deepened as she took in Selene's appearance. "You..." she began, but was cut off by a cutting curse that Selene sent hurtling towards her. Rosie leapt out of the way at the last minute, throwing herself to the ground. Selene followed her out of the office, and found the woman lying on the ground, her fingers fumbling for her wand. Selene almost smirked at the woman's plight, and raised her wand, intent on finishing her mission. As she muttered the two words she had become so accustomed to, there was another cry._

" _Mummy!". A young boy, maybe seven or eight ran out of the living room, and threw himself into his mother's arms. The green light flew from the tip of Selene's wand, and hit the boy in the back. The boy froze in shock for a moment, then his entire body went limp. Rosie stared at the boy._

" _Simon? Simon? Simon, please answer me. Simon!". Selene stared at the two, unsure of what to do next. She slowly backed away. He was a child. A child that she had killed. She swallowed, and quietly slipped out of the room, and apparated away, amid the distraught cry of Rosie Brown._

Present Day:

"Selene? Selene? You okay?" Cyrus frowned. Selene cleared her throat.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. It's nothing." Selene said, quickly, running a hand through her hair, and shaking her head.

"You looked like you were out of it." Cyrus commented.

"Yeah, well. You don't look much better." said Selene, looking over at Cyrus. Cyrus nodded, solemnly.

"Oh, man." he muttered, looking over towards the castle. Selene followed his gaze. Ron Weasley was marching over to them, a determined look on his face.

"What does he want?" Selene sighed.

"Probably to start trouble." Cyrus sighed. "He's convinced that you 'killed' Hermione.". Ron came to a stop before them.

"Cyrus! What the hell are you doing with her?!" he demanded, sneering at Selene.

"She's my sister." Cyrus said, simply.

"She's evil!" Ron cried. "She killed Hermione."

"I-I-I what?" Selene gasped. "I didn't! I swear!". Cyrus and Ron turned to look at the girl, who suddenly seemed incredibly small. Selene drew her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. "I didn't. I didn't." she muttered to herself. Cyrus glared at Ron, who merely sneered at the girl. Cyrus wrapped an arm around his sister, whom promptly buried herself in his chest, sobbing.

"Oh come on, Cyrus! You're not really buying this crocodile tear bullshit, are you?!" Ron yelled. "Hermione was like an older sister to you! She loved you."

"Selene is my older sister. I love her." said Cyrus. This took both Ron and Selene off guard. Selene certainly hadn't been expecting that. This boy that she had only met a short while ago, had just said he loved her. Then again, the light believed that family was of the utmost importance. They just showed it differently to the dark. The light coddled their children, whilst the dark prepared them for what awaited them.

"You… Love her?" asked Ron, aghast. "Cyrus! She's evil!"

"No, Ron! She's scared, and alone. She needs support!"

"She needs executing, or a one way ticket to Azkaban!" Ron snarled. Cyrus had had enough of the redhead.

"Shut up, Ron! Get lost!" he yelled. Ron cast one last disdainful look at Selene, and stalked off. Cyrus looked at Selene and sighed. "I'm sorry about him.". Selene sniffed and shook her head.

"It's not your fault." she muttered, "He's a prat."

"I may be coming around to that idea." he smirked. Selene giggled.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." she smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, my little knight in shining armour."

"I'm not little." Cyrus grumbled. Selene giggled again.

"Yeah, you are."

Later that evening, Cyrus approached his Mother's office. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by his mother.

"Cyrus!" she grinned. "I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?". James was sat on the sofa, against the far wall, and happily grinned at his son.

"Mum! Dad! Guess what?" Cyrus grinned. "The most amazing thing happened this afternoon!". James thought for a moment.

"The Chudley Cannon's won?"

"The most amazing, and slightly more believable thing happened this afternoon!" Cyrus reiterated.

"Neville went a whole day without injuring himself in some stupid way?" Lily guessed.

"Okay, we're clearly just going around in circles." Cyrus sighed. He quickly told them of his disagreement with Ron. "And then, Selene said she loves me, and kissed me on the cheek!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! I think we're getting through to her!"

Meanwhile, on the floor below, a similar conversation was being held in the Transfiguration office. Fleur was marking essays, whilst Selene was sat on a desk, idly swinging her legs. "Anyway, so then I said 'I love you too, my little knight.', or some shit like that." Selene grinned. Fleur put the essay she was marking down and looked up at Selene frowning.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love him?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I know you. Better than anyone."

"And don't I know it." Selene winked at Fleur. Fleur blushed, and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, the point is, I know when you're acting, and I know what you're like with kids."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Selene asked, indignantly. Fleur fixed Selene with a smirk.

"It means for all the bravado, sarcasm, and sociopathy, you've got a soft streak a mile long."

"I just… I think that he's sweet is all. Maybe we could..."

"You're bringing home strays now?" Fleur sighed.

"I just think that maybe we could… y'know. Convert him to our way of thinking." Selene shrugged. Fleur rolled her eyes.

"You've only known the boy for a short while. He was raised by the Potters. They're one of the most prominent light families. He'll be tough to convert."

"Yeah, but if we show him that we're not what Dumbledore has painted us as, maybe he'll come around. Besides, can you think of a better way of hurting the Potters than to take both their children away from them?"

"I want it known that I think that this is a bad idea."

"Noted and disregarded."

"You're insufferable."

The next day, Selene was sat in the Great Hall, idly chatting with Daphne and Tracey. They looked up as a figure approached them. "Hey, Selene." Lily Potter grinned.

"Morning, Mum." Selene smiled.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have dinner with us this evening?" she asked. "Your father, and brother are coming to my quarters tonight. At six."

"Sure." Selene nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Great." Lily nodded. "I'll see you tonight at six."

"Sure, I'll see you then." Selene smiled. As Lily walked off, Daphne and Tracey looked to Selene in shock. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" asked Tracey. "You're actually going to have dinner with the Potters?"

"Got to keep my cover, right?" Selene shrugged.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Tracey, frowning. Selene merely smirked at the girl.

"A girl's gotta have some secret's, Tracey. Right, Daphne?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure." Daphne nodded, slowly.

That evening, Selene approached the Charm's office on the second floor, and knocked on the door. Lily Potter opened the door, and smiled at the sight of her daughter.

"Selene! You came!"

"I said I would come, so here I am." Selene smiled. Lily wrapped the girl in a hug, and pulled her into the office. As Lily let go of the girl, James took her place and pulled his daughter to him. Selene awkwardly patted his back.

"We're still waiting on your brother." he said, as he stepped back. The Potters and Selene made small talk whilst waiting for Cyrus. Lily had asked about classes, and reassured Selene that her office door was always open should she need any help. Selene inwardly cackled at the thought of running to the mudblood for help with magic. Her Mother, Father, Uncle Rabastan, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa and Barty had taught Selene everything she needed to know. From Transfiguration to Potions, she was practically an expert. Though, she had made several mistakes early on in her Potions tutoring, that resulted in rather embarrassing situations for Draco, and had her Uncle Lucius practically pulling his hair out.

"Are you okay, Selene?" asked Lily. Selene shook her head, and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." she smiled. Lily nodded, but kept her eye on the girl. There was a knock at the the door, and james quickly rushed to answer it.

"Mum! Dad! Sis!" Cyrus cried running in, running straight past his parents and throwing his arms around Selene's waist.

"Hey, Cyrus." Selene grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Selene! I wasn't sure you'd come!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"I said I'd come, so here I am. I'm many things, but I'm not a liar."

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"I know, kid." Selene smirked. Lily and James watched the scene, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Selene still seemed awkward around them, but she appeared completely at ease with Cyrus. Maybe it was because he was closer to her age. Or because he didn't expect anything from her. Or perhaps because she wasn't as overprotective as Hermione, or hot-headed as Ron, or meek as Neville. Something new to him, that was exciting. Maybe it was the fact that he had always wanted a sibling. Whatever it was, there could be no denying that the smile on both their faces was completely genuine.

"Hey, why are we stood around? We've got an incredible meal waiting for us. The house elves prepared it especially for us."

"It smells great, Dad." said Cyrus, releasing his sister. "C'mon, Selene! Let's eat!"

After dinner the Potter family (and Selene) were sat on the sofa's in front of the fire. Lily and James were recounting some of their exploits from their own school days. Cyrus was only partially paying attention, having heard these stories a hundred times before. His attention was focused on the girl next to him. Selene was lounging comfortably next to him, listening with rapt attention. She laughed as James finished his story. A particularly embarrassing one that involved Lily's face turning a violent shade of Orange in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Yes, very funny James." said Lily, a dangerous undertone to her voice. "But are you not going to tell our dear children about the time Professor McGonagall caught you with your pants down? Literally?". James blushed and cleared his throat.

"I think they're a bit young for that story, dear." he said, quickly. Selene and Cyrus shared a glance.

"No, we're old enough for anything that we can use as blackmail." said Cyrus.

"I'll double your pocket money!" James offered.

"Triple."

"No way!"

"Tell the story, Mum."

"Okay." Lily giggled. "You know the cupboard on the fourth floor corridor, where no-one ever goes?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out that's where the Transfiguration teachers keep their supplies. Anyways, One time, McGonagall went to gather some supplies for her N.E.W.T class. She opens the door, and there's James, right in the middle of uh… well, y'know. McGonagall was furious. Mostly because James' partner was sat right on top of her advanced textbooks. She had to order a whole new batch."

"Who was the girl?" asked Cyrus, snickering.

"No-one!" said James, far too quickly.

"She was a Slytherin in our year. Aurora Sinistra."

"Sinistra? You mean, Professor Sinistra?!"

"The same." Lily grinned. "Don't worry. Your father knows that if I ever catch him near that cupboard again, I'll show him that not all charms are light and fluffy. Won't I dear?"

"You will tell no-one! Is that understood?" said James, glaring at his children.

"I could be persuaded to forget." Cyrus smirked.

"What do you want?" James sighed.

"Triple my pocket money.". James sighed. He knew when he was beat.

"Fine.". Selene watched her little brother with a strange sense of pride. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug.

"How are you not a Slytherin?" she asked.

"I nearly was." he admitted. "But the hat said I was too hard headed and reckless, so here I am, in red and gold.". Selene chuckled.

"Sucks to be you."


	9. Death Eaters Wanted, No Mudbloods

The Light Which Cast's Shadows

A/N: Long time coming! Sorry for the long wait, a lot's been going on for me lately and I've barely had any free time. Hopefully this chapter's worth the wait! There's a few references to other stories I've written, and characters I've used in this one. Enjoy - RR13

Chapter 9: Death Eaters Wanted; No Mudbloods need apply

One week from the Potter family meal in Lily's quarters, Selene was sat in Fleurs office. Fleur, for once, wasn't marking assignments. Instead, she was lounging leisurely in her chair, her feet rested up on her desk. Selene was perched on the edge of a desk as usual. Fleur was twirling her ornate Rosewood wand in her hand. She appeared to be ignoring Selene, and instead staring at ceiling. Selene knew her well enough to know when she was mad, and wisely chose to remain silent. After several minutes of silence, broken only by the sound of Fleurs chair creaking and the ticking of a clock on the far wall, Fleur spoke in a low soft voice. "Selene? Do you know why I asked you to come here today?"

"No, I don't." Selene replied, opting to ditch her usual sarcasm in the hopes that this encounter might be relatively painless with her cooperation.

"In the time that you have been here, six and a half weeks that is, you have recruited no students, reported no intel back to the Dark Lord, and killed a student. That's poo, Selene. He expected so much more from you."

"I've been busy. I've been trying to get in with the Potters-" Selene began.

"Selene! That's not enough anymore. We need forces, and we need them now more than ever!"

"Fleur? What's this about?" Selene asked, a frown forming on her face. Fleur sighed, swung her feet off the desk, and sat forward in her chair.

"Last night, the ministry raided one of our safehouses. They took no prisoners. We lost 44 Death Eaters. Our numbers are at a little less than 400 at the moment. We can't fight the ministry and the Order in our current state.

"I don't understand." said Selene. "We number in the thousands! Where's everyone gone?"

"Defected, abandoned us, run away, deep cover, you name it, there's a hundred reasons why our numbers are so small. Now listen. You have one week. We need new recruits, by any means possible."

"You mean you'd be willing to Imperius kids to fight for us?" Selene smirked. "The Dark Lord would never-"

"The Dark Lord is currently in Albania, on a recruitment drive that you were supposed to be assigned to!" snapped Fleur.

"That's hardly my fault." said Selene, a little sheepishly. "I was captured by these losers, and now I'm having to play perfect little daughter just to glean the tiniest tidbit of information."

"An operation that has currently provided no results whatsoever." said Fleur, a cruel smirk playing around her lips. "From now on, you're to focus on your secondary objective; the recruitment drive."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked Selene, her trademark sarcasm edging its way back into her voice. "Do I just waltz up to students and say 'Hey, I'm that Death Eater that's totally trying to turn over a new leaf, join the Death Eaters? We have cookies!'. Yeah, I'm sure that won't be suspicious at all.". Fleur reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"I've made a list of students that I think would be good candidates, and would be interested in the cause." she said, handing Selene the roll. Selene took ahold of it, and unfurled the yellowed paper. The list wasn't particularly long, but contained a fair few students that she recognised. Some were obvious. Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkinson. Gemma Farley. Curtis Everdeech. Amy Frome. All Slytherins, and one's she could tolerate at that. Some of the names she was surprised by, namely Parvati and Padma Patil and Ginny Weasley.

"Weasley? Really? That filthy blood traitor?" Selene drawled.

"Yes, she's already shown a penchant for Dark Magic, and she's just desperate to prove herself amongst her collection of high flying brothers."

"Menagerie more like it." Selene muttered, casting her eye over the list. There were a few other names on the list that she vaguely recognised.

"What do you think?" asked Fleur.

"I'm not sure on some of these. I mean, Tracey Davis?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's a psychopath." said Selene, bluntly.

"So are you."

"I'm a sociopath." Selene scowled. "I don't know some of these people. Penelope Clearwater?"

"Ravenclaw, Year above you."

"Teachers pet?"

"That's the one."

"Hate her, no way. Mark Mardon? Don't tell me. First year, Hufflepuff. Carries that ugly school bag with a pug on it? I hate him." Selene scoffed.

"Slytherin, same year as you." sighed Fleur.

"Always liked the guy. Good choice. I'm not speaking to Clearwater, or Davies. I'll speak to the others, Patil's 1 and 2, the Slytherins, Mardon, Bivolo and Weasley." Selene nodded.

"Good, and Selene, try to sell it to them, not threaten them." Fleur smirked. Selene giggled to herself.

"Hey! I can be very persuasive without being threatening, y'know."

"Oh come on, please!" Selene whined. Cyrus signed and crossed his arms. The two were sat on a sofa in Lily's quarters. Lily and James had gone to a staff meeting, leaving the two siblings alone in her quarters.

"No way, sis. I'm not covering for you!" he said. "Last time I told a lie to Mum and Dad, they grounded me for a month, took away my broom and made me help Filch clean the toilets on the second floor! Have you seen the bathrooms down there? They're disgusting! And creepy. I could've sworn that the girls toilet down there is haunted! I kept hearing these weird whispering sounds."

"Cy, as much as I would love to hear about your misadventures in a girls bathroom with a creepy old man who's always muttering to himself about torturing students, I really don't have time. I've been invited to a social gathering and I have to attend."

"You can just say party, y'know, it's not like it's a curse word."Cyrus muttered. "Besides, it's not like Mum and Dad will mind. Small parties are fine so long as it's been approved by the head of house and doesn't last past midnight."

"Ah." said Selene. "Well, it's not exactly the sort of party that a teacher might approve of… If you know what I mean?" she said, giving him a meaningful glance. He stared at her in confusion for a few moments, before a look of shock came over his face.

"Merlin's beard! You're going to one of Hufflepuff's infamous orgies?! Selene!"

"What? No! I wish… Cy, it's a party with booze. Y'know? Firewhiskey? Extra strength Butterbeer?"

"That's a thing?"

"It is when I'm around. Come on, Cy? Please?" Selene whined, putting on a pout. The same pout that had been getting her out of trouble, and subsequently getting Draco into trouble, since she was three years old. Cyrus sighed.

"Ugh, fine. Just this once, and if I get caught, you're doing all my homework for a month."

"Deal." Selene grinned, throwing her arms around Cyrus' neck and hugging him. "Thanks little bro, I promise you, you won't regret this!" she pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran out of the room.

"At least she's making friends." Cyrus muttered to himself. Little did he know that elsewhere in the castle, a similar conversation was taking place.

"Albus, please. This feels so wrong to be spying on my own children." said Lily, clearly distressed. The Order of the Phoenix sat around a large table in Dumbledore's office, a large floating gas-like orb hanging in the air in front of them. In the depths of the orbs mist, a view of Selene throwing her arms around Cyrus' shoulders could be seen.

" _Thanks little bro, I promise you, you won't regret this!"_ came Selene's voice from the orb. The Order watched as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran out of the room.

" _At least she's making friends."_ Cyrus muttered. Dumbledore sat back and stroked his beard, deep in thought.

"Indeed." he said. "It seems that Hogwarts is doing wonders for young Miss. Potter."he mused.

"Are you mad, Albus?!" barked Mad-Eye. "She's clearly manipulating him."

"Oh, hush Alastor." Albus chided. "Cyrus is her flesh and blood, she would never manipulate him. The love they share as siblings is far stronger than any selfish desire in her heart."

"You've lost your bloody marbles!" Mad-Eye roared. "It's as plain as the nose on my- uh, as plain as day! She's made no friends since coming to the school! She's clearly lying! Who would invite a known Death Eater to their party? Only other Death Eaters. Or wannabe's! This is clearly a lie!"

"Alastor, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Albus… I hate to say it… But I'm inclined to agree with Alastor." said James. "There's no way there's a party tonight. The portrait network would have alerted us. They see and hear everything."

"Yeah, perhaps we should have one of them follow her, report on what she's doing."

"Nonsense." said James. "I'll go. Then we have the advantage of the human element, and if she catches me, then I'll just pretend I bumped into her."

"No good." argued Tonks. "Selene's a highly trained, and extremely skilled assassin, she'll know when she's being followed, and her instincts will kick in."

"Which wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't given her wand back." Mad-Eye snarled, casting a dark look at Dumbledore.

"You all see the dark that has tainted her soul. But I see the light in her heart." said Dumbledore. "Let us not think the worst of Miss. Potter."

Deep in the depths of the dungeons existed a secret room. Technically, it wasn't a secret. Everyone knew it was there. But no-one cared. It had once been a potion's classroom, but fourteen years ago it had been cordoned off following a first year Hufflepuff being so afraid of Snape that he had added Lacewing Flies to his Confusing Concoction and the result had created a thick green mould that covered the classroom, rendering it unusable. Currently the Patil twins were stood in the classroom, looking around in disgust. "Ew, why would anyone want to meet us here?" Parvati sniffed.

"This place is disgusting." Padma agreed, casting a disgusted look at a workbench.

"That's the point." came a voice from the doorway. "I'm hoping those Order losers think so as well."

"Lestrange?" Padma frowned. "What do you want? Did you send that Elf?"

"Winky's a very loyal messenger." Selene gave a humourless smile. "Useful tools elves."

"What do you want with us?" asked Parvati.

"I know you both want in, and I'm willing to listen to your reasons as to why I should take you on."

"What do you mean?" asked Parvati. "Just so we're completely clear."

"The Death Eaters need new blood." said Selene. "And I know you both want to be on our team."

"You're right." nodded Padma. "We want in."

"Why?"

"Simple." said Parvati. "We want to burn away the old world, and create a new world in which we can be amongst the rulers.". Selene gave a dark chuckle, reminiscent of her mother.

"We all want that." she said. "What makes you two so special?"

"Our great grandfather emigrated to England shortly after our grandfathers birth. Since then, our family has been looked down on. We don't hold a 'truly pure' long lineage like other purebloods." Parvati snarled.

"Because of our heritage, the stagnated views of this world has made it impossible for our family to gain any true political power. Our options in life will forever be limited. The Light know this, and yet they do nothing. They fear backlash from the Ministry and the public too much to speak out." added Padma.

"If we don't act for ourselves, then we will forever be stuck in this limbo, as will our children, and our grandchildren.". Selene thought for a moment. The ambitious nature of their plans was trademark Slytherin.

"How did you two end up in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" she asked. "This is Slytherin through and through."

"Simple." Parvati grinned. "You want to hide a tree."

"You hide it in a forest." Padma finished. "Who would think that we would turn to the dark side?"

"Congratulations ladies, welcome to the dark side. I'm putting together a platoon of Death Eaters that will be trained by me personally, and act as my own personal elite group of mercenaries. You will be required to help Death Eaters on raids, you will bear the mark, and you will still be at the beck and call of the Dark Lord, but primarily, I shall be your superior officer. Does that sound like the sort of deal you would both be interested in?" Selene grinned at the two. Parvati and Padma looked to one another for a moment, then nodded at Selene.

"We're in."

"Welcome aboard. Now then, hold out your left arms." said Selene, drawing her wand. The twins held out their left arms, and allowed Selene to trace a shape. Slowly a black skull formed on their skin, the jaw unhinging and a black snake slithering its way out, and down towards their wrists. "Now, then, for your first mission."

"We are at your command, my lady." Parvati bowed, Padma following suit. _'I could get used to this.'_ Selene thought to herself. _'Now wonder Uncle Tom loves his job so much'_.

"What I need you to do is."

James stood perfectly still in the dungeon corridor. The Invisibility Cloak he had temporarily reclaimed from Damiens trunk barely covered him as he stood hunched and pressed up against the wall. He slowly edged forward towards the door that was slightly ajar. _'What the hell are you up to, Selene?'_ he thought to himself. He hated himself for thinking the worst of his daughter. He hated the very thought of doubting her, hated the very idea that she might still have even a shred of loyalty to the monsters that had torn his family apart. But he figured it was better to be guilty and wrong, than to leave it untouched and regret it later. He nudged the door open, and peeked inside. There was no party, that was for certain. Instead, he saw Selene, sat on the floor, her tie loosened to hanging around her stomach. Her shirt was untucked, and her shoes had been kicked off. 'She's really made herself at home down here.' he thought. In one hand was cigarette, and in the other hand, was a nearly empty bottle of Firewhiskey. He watched as she lifted the bottle to her lips, and downed the remaining contents of the bottle. She threw the bottle across the room, lifted the cigarette. She took a few deep drags on what was left, then threw the butt into the remains of a cauldron. James took a long look at her face, and was immediately flushed with a deep sense of guilt. Her face was streaked with tears. His daughter had taken to sneaking down to a forgotten part of the castle, drinking entire bottles of super strong liquor, chain smoking and sobbing her eyes out. He watched as she stood up and withdrew a second bottle from her bag. She eyed it carefully. "Next time." she muttered, and placed it on the table. Gathering her belongings, she made for the door, closing it behind her. James didn't dare move. How could he. What could he say? If she found him here, then she'd know that he was following her, and that he didn't trust her. That would destroy the relationship that he had worked so hard to build. When he was certain that she was gone, he pulled the cloak off, picked up the bottle, cracked it open, and followed in his daughters steps.

Selene chuckled to herself as she heard the bottle crack open. Her plan had worked perfectly. She knew that James would never confront her. He was much too worried about hurting her feelings for that. She pulled a vial of Sobering Solution from her cloak and downed the contents in one, then followed it with a vial of _'Haraldson's Handy Hangover Helper.'_. Alert and ready once more, she began to make her way to the Astronomy Tower.

The Astronomy tower was one of the tallest parts of Hogwarts, and also one of the only places without portraits. Selene had figured that Dumbledore would be using them as a spy network within the school, and was determined to avoid them at all costs. At the top of the Astronomy tower, she found Parvati and Padma, stood in front of Ginny, who was pressed up against the wall, both the twin's wands trained on her. "I might have known you were behind this Lestrange." Ginny spat. "You Imperiused the Patil twins. That's low, even for you."

"Imperiused? No. They've willingly joined me." said Selene, nonchalantly. "Show her your marks, ladies.". The Patils, twisted their arms slightly, so that their marks were clearly visible to the redhead.

"What do you want with me?" Ginny glared. Selene looked over the girl. Even with three Death Eaters bearing down on her, she still stood defiant. That was a trait she respected.

"To offer you what I offered them. Power. Respect. Change."

"Why the hell would I listen to you?!" she snarled. "What the hell would you want with a 'filthy blood traitor' like me?"

"I can see it in you, Weasley." Selene smirked, taking a step forward, stepping in front of the Patil twins, she cupped Ginny's cheek in her palm, and gently, soothingly even stroked the girls cheek. "The anger. The desire. You want it more than anything. You want power. You want respect. You want to be feared." she whispered softly.

"Alright!" Ginny yelled. "Alright! You're right! I hate it! I hate them! I hate being looked down on! I hate people thinking I'm weak because I'm a girl! Or because I'm small! I hate being mollycoddled because I'm the only daughter! I hate it all! I just want to burn it all down! I just want people to respect me! To feel loved! To feel powerful! To be feared!"

"I can help you, Weasley." Selene whispered in the girls ear, her arm trailing down from Ginny's shoulder, and tracing over her inner left forearm. "I can give you all that.". Ginny took a deep, shuddering breath.

"You can make me powerful?"

"More so than anyone else."

"You can make me respected?"

"I can make you revered"

"You can make me feared?"

"I can make your name the one that wakes people in the night."

"You can make me loved?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. Selene leant forward and caught her lips in a gentle embrace.

"I can teach you to make anyone love you." she muttered, softly. "All I ask is that you obey me, and I will grant you the world.". Ginny took a few deep breaths, and then met Selene's gaze. The room was silent, save for Ginny's staggered breathing. Selene looked deep into the redheads eyes, their face's mere inches apart. Ginny slowly nodded.

"I accept. Please, teach me all you know.". She whispered. Selene gently kissed the girl once more, lightly tracing the symbol on Ginny's forearm with her finger.

"I promise you, Ginny." she whispered. "I shall teach you everything you could ever want. Soon, the old world will burn to the ground, and the new one will bow to us."


End file.
